A Coeurs Perdus
by Nathalea
Summary: Douze ans après la guerre, Drago Malefoy rencontre Hermione Weasley dans le métro de Londres, et lui demande pardon.
1. Le Métro

L'escalier plongeait dans la lumière maladive des tubes cathodiques. On aurait pu croire qu'une vie souterraine aurait apporté l'obscurité, mais non. La lumière écrasait tout. Elle pourchassait l'ombre dans ses moindres recoins, exposant la crasse, les boutons, la graisse des cheveux, la décrépitude générale de l'endroit.

Dieu que Drago haïssait le métro.

Arrivé au bas des marches, un labyrinthe de corridors s'offrit à lui. C'était vaste, ouvert, carrelé de blanc. Tout pour faire oublier que l'on se trouvait à dix mètres sous terre, au milieu des égouts, des rats, des conduites d'eau, de gaz, d'électricité, des milliers de secrets qui pourrissaient sous la ville, et la ville elle-même, au-dessus de nous, palpitante, lourde et moite. Un souffle d'air traversait les couloirs comme mû d'une volonté propre, comme les vapeurs toxiques qui s'échappent d'un tombeau ou d'un sarcophage, scellé depuis des millénaires.

Drago respirait ces effluves de vie, de puanteur et de mort. Décidément, ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus charmantes. Ce devait être encore un de ses bons jours…

Très vite la foule le rejoignit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que c'était lui qui rejoignait la foule. Les moutons, la masse. Comme une colonie d'insectes fous qui ne savaient rien faire sinon courir vers un but dérisoire. Drago était un brin misanthrope.

Arrivé sur le quai de la station Euston Square, il prit son mal en patience en laissant ses yeux se balader sur les affiches publicitaires, sur le mur d'en face. Une comédie musicale. Une banque. Une affiche de film. Le papier s'agita d'un léger frémissement et alors, Drago discerna les réclames du monde sorcier, par-delà le papier Moldu. Il y avait un message du Ministère encourageant les sorciers au vote, le 26 mai prochain. Drago plissa le nez de dédain. Comme si personne ne savait que Shacklebolt allait être réélu. A côté du logo du Ministère de la Magie et des visages souriants de la famille sorcière modèle, l'œil était inéluctablement attiré par une affiche chatoyante, explosive, un bombardement de couleurs dans ce monde terne qu'était le métro de Londres. La boutique de farces et attrapes de George Weasley.

Là aussi, Drago détourna les yeux. Plus pour échapper à de vieux souvenirs qu'aux couleurs insurmontables de l'affiche. Son cerveau voulut penser mais il l'en empêcha. Il avait toujours été très doué à ce petit jeu. Trop doué.

Sa bouche se tordit d'un pli amer : « Bien, Drago. Vas-y, continue, apitoie-toi sur ton sort. Ça t'a toujours tellement aidé à aller mieux ».

La conscience d'être dur envers lui-même fit taire la voix dans sa tête. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Le sentiment familier s'était de nouveau coulé en lui, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait retrouvé le sillon qui s'était formé jusqu'à son cœur, à force d'épreuves. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Ç'aurait été trop facile. La tristesse, on pleure, on hurle un bon coup, et on peut la vaincre. Lorsque les yeux débordent de larmes, parce que le cœur déborde de chagrin, on peut ouvrir une écluse et rééquilibrer le flux. Mais ce que Drago ressentait était pire. C'était une maladie qui le tuait à petit feu. Celle qui avait inspiré tant de romantiques au XIXe siècle, amoureux de la mort et fascinés par son baiser. La Mélancolie.

Drago eut un autre sourire, amusé cette fois, à la pensée que ce mot avait pris un sens bien innocent aujourd'hui. Pourtant, qui devenait l'esclave de la Mélancolie sentait le bonheur se retirer de la moindre parcelle de ses os.

L'arrivée du métro tira Drago de ses divagations romanesques. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Un rêveur, dissertant pour lui-même sur la mort de Baudelaire, Keats et Chatterton. Il regarda le wagon arriver avec l'idée que, s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, sa vie pouvait se terminer. Et le métro se profilait, rouge, brillant, criard, aussi vulgaire et insupportable que la foule autour de lui, et Drago laissa les secondes s'écouler : dix, cinq, deux secondes…

Le métro s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes devant lui. Trop tard.

Une grosse femme rose le bouscula pour sortir, partageant avec lui son haleine de tapioca. Drago se précipita vers le fond du wagon, où l'air lui semblait plus respirable. Il faisait chaud. En plein mois de mai, ils battaient des records de température. Un enfer pour les passagers du métro. Ce n'était plus l'air du sarcophage que Drago respirait : il était _dans_ le sarcophage, et déjà la machine infernale refermait le caisson sur un mélange de miasmes, de sueur, de transpiration rance, de stress et de graisse.

Drago ne toucha rien autour de lui. Rien de tel que le métro pour vous faire réaliser à quel point l'espèce humaine était…huileuse.

« Encore une marque d'amour pour tes congénères… »

Drago ne combattit pas sa pensée. Ne la laissa pas se développer non plus. Son esprit cherchait continuellement à entrer en conflit avec lui, mais il avait perdu la combativité nécessaire depuis longtemps. Il était un cynique résigné. Il était vieux. Et il citait des poètes romantiques morts depuis près de deux siècles. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Au bout de deux stations, Drago dénicha une place libre contre la paroi du compartiment et s'assit en regardant ses pieds. Une petite victoire. Sa tension retomba. Il avait chaud, il s'aperçut qu'il transpirait lui aussi. Son cœur battait vite et fort dans sa cage thoracique. Voilà l'effet que le métro londonien avait sur lui : il tirait sur toutes les fibres de son corps. C'était un périple, un chemin de croix qui le verrouillait d'angoisse.

Le temps avait passé aujourd'hui. Il avait 29 ans. Douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais il arrivait encore qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue, au travail, n'importe où, et alors, de parfaits inconnus le priaient d'aller partager quelques orgies anales avec Satan, dans la plus pure politesse londonienne.

Drago se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il ne portait que du noir et il ne regardait personne, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais hélas, avec une ironie délicieuse, son corps s'amusait à le dénoncer. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs et ses yeux d'acier pur, il se faisait immanquablement remarquer. En plus, il était grand. Toutes ces choses dont il avait pu tirer fierté étant adolescent étaient devenues sa malédiction dès que…

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

(…Tu-Sais-Qui était mort)

Malefoy ferma les yeux et expulsa les souvenirs de sa tête. Il les avait déjà affrontés, il en avait fait le tour. A présent, qu'ils se contentent de le dévorer à petit feu.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait serré les poings sur ses bras repliés et les relâcha.

Profitant de son instant de faiblesse, ses yeux s'abandonnèrent à balayer la cabine, et à Baker Street, trois nouveaux passagers montèrent à bord. Drago reconnut la première et son corps se figea. La surprise était telle qu'il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri qui ne vint pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Ses mots se mélangeaient et s'étouffaient les uns les autres avant de venir au monde.

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur le strapontin en face de lui, à peine à plus d'un mètre de distance. Elle releva enfin les yeux et son regard croisa le sien. Elle aussi fut surprise. Et pour cause. Ça faisait douze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Quelle image pouvait-il bien renvoyer ? Avec son costume trop cher et trop sombre qui allongeait sa silhouette maigre, ses cheveux en désordre, en total désaccord avec le reste, ses traits tirés par les insomnies, le dégoût et les verres de gin ?

A la façon dont elle hésita, il vit qu'elle non plus ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais elle avait toujours été vive. N'est-ce pas ? Elle le contempla quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête pour le saluer et, son devoir accompli, elle sortit un livre de son sac et ne le regarda plus.

« Tu n'as pas changée, Granger… », songea-t-il en lui-même, mais il n'y avait ni dédain ni cynisme cette fois. C'était la Mélancolie qui parlait.

En plus, il se trompait, elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, rassemblés sur son épaule en une cascade de boucles disciplinées. On était loin de l'adolescente qui avait dû quitter sa famille et vivre dans une toile de tente pendant presque un an. Elle avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance, et son visage présentait à présent ses traits fins, matures, trop sévères pour son âge, comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Drago ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, contre sa volonté, même si cela réveillait des monstres au fond de lui et que cela lui faisait mal, parce qu'à travers elle, c'était son passé qui l'avalait.

Il se revoyait lui-même adolescent. Il retrouvait sans peine le chemin des émotions qu'il ressentait à cette époque. Son attitude, sa façon de parler, de marcher, l'assurance folle qu'il éprouvait avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le marque. Une veine se contracta au milieu de son front. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il avait tenté d'éradiquer ce réflexe, mais il vivait toujours en lui. Drago eut soudain l'impression que son avant-bras droit le brûlait, et il se retint d'y toucher.

Il pensait à Granger. Comment il avait haï Granger. Comment il s'était braqué contre elle dès qu'il avait su ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris. Drago avait toujours été un enfant obéissant.

Il se revoyait encore dans le salon immense du Manoir Malefoy, devant un feu de cheminée pétillant, le cœur glacé par la froideur d'un père qui ne parlait que du prestige de leur lignée, du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son héritier, et du devoir qu'il devait remplir envers sa famille. Drago avait bu ses paroles, il avait cru et fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Parce qu'il était un Malefoy, et Papa lui avait dit : « Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Tu ne dois jamais te montrer faible, Drago. Tu es un Malefoy, et cela veut dire que le monde est à toi ».

Enfant, Drago avait acquiescé gravement, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son père lui disait, mais conscient de son importance. Il serait parfait. Son père serait fier de lui. Il serait un Malefoy, et son père serait fier de lui.

Et puis en grandissant, les mots avaient pris sens, et comme ils avaient bercé son enfance, Drago avait appris à y croire. Il était un Malefoy. Donc le monde était à lui. Tout le reste lui était inférieur.

Il y croyait, et pourtant, son père ne le regardait pas davantage. Pas de tendresse dans cette grande maison vide. Lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans lit, Drago se sermonnait, s'insultait même, avec des mots de grands, des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Arrête de chouiner, sale petit merdeux ! Tu vas faire honte à ta famille ! Qui a besoin d'un câlin pour dormir ? Tu n'es pas un bébé ! Tu es un Malefoy. »

De sa mère, il se rappelait la douceur surprotectrice. Ses mains blanches et froides qui caressaient ses cheveux, ses bras qui aimaient l'enlacer et le serrer contre elle. Elle avait une odeur de roses mortes. Elle ne l'embrassait jamais, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais elle entretenait les préceptes de son père, elle les développait même. Souvent, elle restait assise à son chevet tard le soir, pour démêler avec lui ce que son père lui avait dit, et ce qu'il devait comprendre et retenir, pour être un bon fils.

Aujourd'hui avec le recul, vingt ans plus tard, Drago mesurait à quel point il avait été endoctriné. Ses sentiments à l'égard de l'enfant qu'il avait été étaient partagés. Ce n'était pas de la haine. Ce n'était pas de l'affection non plus. Peut-être de la compassion, parce qu'au regard de l'enfance qu'il avait eu, il savait que son destin avait été inéluctable. On ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. A dix-sept ans, le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps lui avait mutilé le bras. Oui, mutilé. Puis on lui avait mis une baguette dans les mains et on lui avait dit : « Tue ». Sois un Mangemort. Sois un Malefoy. Sois un bon fils.

Drago baissa les yeux pour que Granger ne remarque pas qu'il l'observait. Oui, il avait fait des erreurs. Mais quelle avait été sa part de responsabilité dans tout ceci ? C'était une question qui le gardait éveillé la nuit. S'il ne haïssait pas l'enfant qu'il avait été, en revanche, il avait honte de l'adolescent qu'il était devenu. Arrogant, bravache, mesquin. Il avait honte et pourtant, il se comprenait. Cela formait un mélange doux-amer dans son cœur.

Quand il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer Harry James Potter, il avait compris en un clin d'œil que son monde avait basculé. Parce que c'était lui, l'Elu. Parce que c'était lui le cœur des discussions, le cœur de l'attention, le cœur des gens. Parce que son père, qui vivait dans la peur de son maître, ne pensait qu'à Harry James Potter. Alors, Drago avait haï Potter. Il avait haï son ami Weasley parce que son père lui avait appris les mots « TRAITRE A SON SANG ». Et il avait haï Granger parce qu'il lui avait appris le mot « SANG-DE-BOURBE ». Drago avait été un bon fils.

C'était avant la guerre. C'était avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il était un lâche. Drago soupira :

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit de ne pas réveiller les souvenirs ? »

Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Enfant, Drago n'avait pas voulu faire face à cette révélation. Son orgueil l'en défendait. L'éducation de ses parents lui avait tissé de jolies petites œillères et il savait les mettre à la perfection lorsqu'il le fallait.

Mais lorsque la guerre s'était déclarée… Drago n'avait plus eu le choix. Il avait été confronté à sa peur, et il avait compris à quel point il était lâche. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient lorsqu'il avait peur. Encore aujourd'hui, sa lâcheté guidait toute sa vie. Drago se haïssait pour ça. Tant mieux, au moins, il n'était pas en reste.

« A quoi ça te mène, tout ce raisonnement ? »

C'était vrai, il s'était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Drago regarda de nouveau Granger. Il sut aussitôt ce que le passé avait réveillé. A 29 ans, Drago était un homme amer, résigné, rempli de rancœur, mais il était bien trop las pour que cette rancœur suscite le moindre mouvement en lui. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était prendre du recul, et comprendre à quel point les évènements avaient été injustes. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Le fait est que toute sa vie s'était jouée avant même sa naissance. Ne serait-ce que par son nom de famille, et le milieu où il avait grandi. Ses parents avaient fait de lui un môme imbuvable et fanatique. Lorsque la guerre avait commencé, il avait compris à quel point leur idéologie déconnait. Il aimait croire que c'était ce qui avait retenu sa main, lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de tuer Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas dénoncé Potter à sa tante Bellatrix. Il aimait croire que c'était cette prise de conscience, et non sa lâcheté, qui l'avait décidé. Et il félicitait le petit connard qu'il était à l'époque, d'avoir au moins eu ces éclats de conscience qui lui permettaient de se supporter aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui le faisait encore grincer des dents, c'était l'idée que toute sa vie s'était jouée, définitivement, pendant cette maudite guerre. Le monde l'avait jugé pour les actes qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. Le monde ne s'était pas intéressé à ses états-d' âme, à ses hésitations, ses déchirures intérieures, ses conflits d'intérêt. Et pour cause, personne n'en avait rien à foutre. Le monde avait fait deux petits camps bien nets : celui de Voldemort, et celui de Potter. Le bien et le mal. Le blanc et le noir. Visiblement, Drago avait choisi le mauvais camp.

Mais tout le problème était là. Il n'avait pas choisi. A l'époque où cette guerre s'était déclarée, nourri par les discours de ses parents, la terreur inspirée par leur maître, la menace de mort qui planait sur eux, l'orgueil qu'on lui avait appris à ressentir… A l'époque où cette guerre s'était déclarée, Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con de 17 ans. Un adolescent, presque un enfant. Mais le monde avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Le monde l'avait jugé sur les actes commis à cette époque, et le faisait payer depuis.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Drago n'avait plus 17 ans. Il était peut-être toujours un connard, et honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Mais il avait muri. Il avait eu le temps de grandir, de réfléchir, d'être stigmatisé par une société qui le haïssait. Surtout, il avait eu le temps de porter sur ses parents un regard différent. Un regard d'adulte. Ce sentiment étrange et blessant que l'on ressent lorsque, du jour au lendemain, on contemple ses parents, et pour la première on découvre qu'ils ne sont pas les héros que notre enfance avait dessiné. On contemple des êtres faillibles, humains, avec leurs défauts, leurs obsessions, leurs idées arrêtées, leur étroitesse d'esprit.

Drago avait vu tout cela chez ses parents. Après la guerre, son père était devenu un être misérable. Drago avait vu s'effeuiller la figure paternelle, et il y avait perdu ses illusions. C'était lui, l'homme dont il avait toujours voulu s'attirer l'affection ? Et cette femme idiote, incapable de radoter autre chose que les idées radicales qu'on lui avait implantées dans l'esprit depuis des générations ? Etait-ce réellement sa mère ?

Exclu, forcé à l'humilité et à la solitude après la fin de la guerre, Drago avait eu du temps à consacrer à ses réflexions. Il avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même. Au début, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il découvrait, il repoussait sa logique lorsqu'il réalisait à quel point elle contredisait celle de ses parents. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le flot de ses pensées s'était accentué. C'était comme un raz-de-marée qui frappait aux portes de son esprit, une évidence qui lui sautait à la gorge. Chaque jour, Drago mesurait un peu plus la teneur de ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. La façon dont ils s'aveuglaient, et dont ils lui avaient appris à s'aveugler lui-même.

Drago avait été arrogant et méprisant, au point de s'abandonner parfois à l'idiotie pure. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été idiot. Livré à lui-même, malheureux et en quête de réponses, son intelligence avait effectué seule le long travail qui menait à retirer les œillères.

Drago s'était détaché de ses parents. Il avait rejeté tout ce que leur idéologie prônait, et ce qu'il avait fait à cause d'elle. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait été… Même s'il comprenait que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Il avait tellement honte.

Alors il continua à observer Granger. Elle s'était trouvée du bon côté, elle. Comme Potter. Potter avait été proclamé sacro-saint héros à la fin de la guerre, et aujourd'hui, il pourrait bien être le pire des connards finis, le monde ne retiendrait que cette image de lui. Le héros. Le sauveur du monde sorcier. Comme Drago, son destin avait été scellé ce jour-là.

A l'observer ainsi, Drago se rendit compte qu'il enviait Granger. Il aimait sa sérénité d'esprit. Tout était si simple, quand on était du bon côté. Aujourd'hui, Drago était suffisamment sage pour comprendre qu'il n'avait été ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais le monde sorcier n'en avait rien à faire de ça. Les demi-mesures, il n'aimait pas. C'était trop compliqué pour lui.

Dans le wagon, une voix électronique annonça : « Shepherd's Bush Market ». C'était là qu'il descendait. Sous ses pieds, le métro ralentissait. Il pouvait sentir l'effort des freins, la pression des forces contraires exercées, comme celles qui lui déchiraient l'esprit 24h/24.

Drago regarda Granger. Il tenta d'apercevoir le titre du livre qu'elle lisait et déchiffra à l'envers : « Fahrenheit 451 ». Tiens, du Ray Bradbury. Cette pensée le toucha, le bouleversa même, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. L'histoire était celle d'un incendiaire, au service d'une société qui avait proscrit les livres. Petit à petit, révélé par le style poétique de Bradbury, il réapprenait à aimer et estimer les livres. Si Granger pouvait lire et comprendre ça, être touchée par ça… Peut-être le comprendrait-elle, lui aussi.

Alors Drago se leva. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler, mais les mots se bousculèrent, déversèrent hors de lui sa honte, ses regrets, la conscience qu'il avait acquise :

- Granger… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

L'épisode lui était revenu, rouge comme une gifle. Même s'ils n'étaient que des gosses… Dans ces simples mots, peut-être qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il se reprochait.

Granger leva sur lui des yeux écarquillés. Il croisa son regard : pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être lâche. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'avait dit. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir pu s'amender. D'avoir pu demander pardon.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Lui-même stupéfait par l'élan qui l'avait saisi, le sang qui avait bouilli dans ses veines, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Drago s'arracha enfin au regard de Granger et s'échappa du wagon. Il s'enfuit littéralement par la sortie la plus proche, sans écouter le train qui redémarrait. De nouveau, son cœur battait vite et fort, mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'il était en vie.


	2. Le Ministère

Hermione ouvrit la porte de leur petite maison de banlieue, et se retrouva noyée par des odeurs de cookie, de crème pour bébé et de linge propre. L'odeur de sa famille.

Elle laissa les clés sur la table de la cuisine et s'avança pour découvrir Ron, assis dans son fauteuil au beau milieu du salon, en position stratégique devant la télé. Sur ses genoux, Rose, cinq ans, et Hugo, trois ans, se disputaient lequel des deux serait le plus concentré. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, ils ne disaient pas un mot, ne faisaient pas un geste, calés entre les bras de leur père. Impassible, la télévision diffusait un épisode de Tom et Jerry.

Ron éclata soudain d'un rire franc, mais les enfants, fascinés, ne quittèrent pas des yeux les tribulations de la petite souris brune. Et de ce chat qui était son ennemi, et qui par ce simple fait, paradoxalement, donnait un sens à leurs deux vies…

Hermione chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du fauteuil, et Hugo, fatigué, tandis les mains vers elle et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Hermione pressa le petit corps chaud contre le sien, respirant son odeur sucrée. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, un bref sourire au coin des lèvres, et ne dit pas un mot.

- Ils ont mangé ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a une heure, murmura-t-il.

Rose lui pressa la main, sa façon de demander le silence. Cela fit rire les deux parents.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, petite demoiselle, dit Hermione en élevant la voix. Il va falloir dire bonne nuit à Tom et à Jerry.

- Pas tout de suite, maman…

- Si, ma puce. Il y a école demain.

Les négociations durèrent encore dix bonnes minutes, mais finalement, Ron et Hermione arrachèrent leurs enfants au dessin animé en douceur et sans larmes. C'étaient de bons gosses. Après les avoir couchés, Hermione les regarda s'endormir, et elle ressentit tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait atteindre un tel état de sérénité, de plénitude. De ce qu'elle en savait, Malefoy avait un fils, lui aussi…

« Pourquoi tu penses à lui maintenant ? »

Elle n'y pouvait rien. Son souvenir ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était sortie du métro. Et la chose extraordinaire qu'il lui avait dite. Dans son esprit, la question raisonnait : « Pourquoi ? ». Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le conduire à lui déclarer ça ? Devant tous ces gens, sorti de nulle part…

- Ça a été au Ministère, aujourd'hui ?

Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tira de ses rêveries. Bizarrement, elle en fut irritée, mais cela ne dura pas. Son corps réagissait au contact familier des bras de Ron autour des siens, son torse tout contre son dos. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'elle connaissait ces sensations par cœur. Et elles lui procuraient toujours le même sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité.

- J'ai dû courir un peu partout, répondit-elle. Beaucoup de choses à superviser en même temps.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en es sortie à merveille.

Hermione sourit, et l'embrassa. Elle le quitta le temps de réchauffer quelques restes au micro-onde, prenant soin de ne pas écraser la peluche pikachu qui trônait devant la porte. Il y avait des jouets partout. Malgré elle, Hermione eut un sourire fatigué. Depuis que les enfants étaient en âge d'entrer à la maternelle, les choses étaient redevenues plus faciles. Mais elle devait bien admettre que depuis la naissance de Rose, c'était comme si une tempête avait débarqué dans leur vie.

« Les enfants envahissent tout », songea-t-elle sans amertume. « Surtout notre cœur. »

Elle s'assit à table pour manger et Ron s'installa en face d'elle. D'abord il ne parla pas, se contentant de l'observer et de sourire. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce sourire. Il y avait une joie de vivre chez Ron, une étincelle pétillante, tout au fond de ses yeux bleus, qui la faisait fondre. Oui, fondre. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient ados. Son cœur battait plus vite pour cet éclat malicieux.

N'y tenant plus, elle sourit elle aussi et lui prit la main.

Vivre avec Ron était un bonheur de tous les instants. Il était un soleil à lui seul. Il compensait son tempérament trop sage, tempérait son sérieux par ses remarques imprévisibles, sa façon d'être, son naturel désarmant. Devant lui, Hermione était désarmée.

Pourtant lorsque la pensée de Malefoy resurgit dans son esprit, elle ouvrit la bouche, et ne parla pas. Les mots se refusaient à ses lèvres. Elle anticipait déjà la réaction de Ron si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait vu aujourd'hui : colère, rejet immédiat, ses traits rieurs soudain troublés, déformés par une inimitié de longue date. Hermione n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Elle faisait un blocage. Mais les raisons même de ce blocage l'inquiétaient. Hermione avait peur de troubler la bonne humeur de Ron. Mais aussi, inexplicablement, elle ne voulait pas voir le dégoût marquer le visage de son mari, à l'encontre de ce fantôme qu'elle avait croisé dans le métro. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on marque Malefoy d'une telle empreinte.

Elle comprit en un instant qu'elle ne voulait pas partager cet instant d'étrange qui les avait fait se rencontrer, et se séparer presque aussitôt. Comme si les excuses de Malefoy n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Elle avait ressenti une telle détresse dans ces mots… Malefoy lui avait laissé voir au fond de lui. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que cela avait dû lui coûté, la pression qu'il avait dû falloir pour qu'il se livre ainsi… Mais elle avait la sensation de l'avoir touché. D'avoir touché quelqu'un, vraiment. C'était une sensation rare.

Hermione retint donc les mots ce soir-là, et lorsque Ron l'entraîna dans leur lit pour l'enlacer contre lui, elle n'y pensa plus. Ce ne fut que plus tard, après, lorsque la maison se fut endormie, que le souvenir revint éveiller son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que je sais de Malefoy maintenant, au juste ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il avait un fils. Il avait épousé une de ces filles de la vieille aristocratie, Astoria Greengrass. Sûrement un mariage de convenance. Et il travaillait au Ministère.

Cette pensée la figea dans son lit. Parce que les paroles de Malefoy avaient provoqué une nuée de questions en elle, mais jamais, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir avoir les réponses. Et pourtant…

Sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, Hermione sentit tous les atomes de son corps se tendre vers la perspective qu'elle imaginait. Malefoy s'était ouvert à elle. Il avait balancé ses émotions et était reparti sans rien demander en retour, un peu plus léger peut-être, déchargé de son fardeau sur elle. A partir de cet instant, les pensées d'Hermione se brouillaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait comprendre de ce geste et de ces paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Hermione voulait comprendre.

« Malefoy a toujours été le pire des salauds… »

« Peut-être. Mais il était sincère… Qu'est-il devenu ? Je veux seulement savoir ce qu'il est devenu… »

Alors, le lendemain, Hermione alla travailler tôt comme à son habitude. En fermant la porte de son bureau, en consultant la liste des employés, elle avait conscience de faire quelque chose qu'une partie de son esprit désapprouvait. Elle était sur le point de provoquer quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi. Ce ne serait sûrement pas bénéfique. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Son doigt courant sur la feuille pour ne pas rater un seul nom, elle s'immobilisa enfin. Il était là. Drago Malefoy, service du Recensement.

« Service du Recensement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire dans un endroit pareil ? »

« A ton avis, Hermione ? Comment crois-tu que ça s'est passé pour lui après la guerre ? C'est déjà un miracle que le Ministère l'ait engagé… »

Faisant taire la voix de sa conscience, et le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle lui soufflait, Hermione descendit les étages et traversa le Ministère sur toute sa longueur pour se retrouver devant la salle du Recensement. C'était une pièce immense, haute de plafond, où l'on n'entendait rien d'autre à longueur de journée que le froissement du papier. C'était là que l'on mettait les employés les moins qualifiés. Le plus souvent, les repris de justice en cours de réinsertion, les personnes sans expérience ou n'ayant pas fini leurs études. Leur travail était simple : trier, archiver, classer. Tenir un compte régulier de l'état de la population sorcière anglaise. Il fallait le plus souvent classer des quantités incalculables de feuilles par ordre alphabétique.

Hermione n'entra pas, elle resta sur le seuil, ne marquant pas sa présence. Elle tourna la tête, et il était là. Elle le vit.

Malefoy était perdu au milieu de la masse : un pion parmi les pions, une fourmi apportant sa graine à un travail méticuleux, ridicule et inutile. Impassible, il ne levait pas les yeux de ses dossiers, jetant un coup d'œil au nom, surlignant les dates, et classant. Inlassablement.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, devant tant de gâchis.

« De gâchis ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Malefoy était un bon élève, à Poudlard… On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Je l'aurais bien vu étudier les Potions. »

« Les Potions ? Avec un passif de Mangemort ? Tu déconnes, personne ne l'aurait laissé approcher à moins de cent mètres d'un flacon d'eau distillée. »

Hermione dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Et la tristesse lui mordit l'âme. Ce fut soudain et inexpliqué, mais elle ne put le contenir. Elle revoyait Malefoy la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe quand ils avaient treize ans. Elle se souvenait de sa fureur, et du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait balancé. Comme elle avait jubilé à cet instant… Et en même temps, la tristesse s'était ancrée en elle. Triste devant tant d'étroitesse d'esprit, devant une cause qui lui semblait perdue d'avance. On avait bourré le crâne de Malefoy de trop de conneries depuis trop longtemps pour espérer le faire revenir à la raison. Voilà ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de lui. Un subtil mélange de mépris et de pitié. Les évènements n'avaient guère laissé de place à la pitié.

Mais hier, Malefoy s'était excusé…

Fascinée, comme le chat devant la souris – ou est-ce la souris devant le chat ? – Hermione détailla ce visage surgi du passé. Il était toujours si pâle, mais il semblait si triste et si grave. Résigné. Comme elle l'avait été devant lui. Il portait un costume très élégant, très bien coupé, très cher. Il dénotait au milieu du flot de rebus dont la société ne voulait pas.

Malgré elle, Hermione se surprit à sourire. Elle saisissait là toute l'ironie piquante de Malefoy. Par cet accoutrement, elle n'aurait su dire s'il se moquait du Ministère ou de lui-même.

Il leva la tête et elle s'éclipsa. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, là où il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil à nouveau. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Certainement pas entrer et lui parler. Sa tension qui montait en flèche lui criait que non, elle n'était pas prête à lui parler. Mais elle voulait des réponses. Le fait de l'avoir cherché, retrouvé, le fait de l'avoir vu attisait encore ce désir. Alors peut-être que demain… Oui. C'était la solution.

Hermione remonta le long du couloir, laissant le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle.

Demain, certainement, elle oserait.


	3. Minuit

La pièce était sombre et froide. Dans l'air flottait l'odeur des vieilles pierres, de la poussière, du passé mort et d'un avenir qui l'était tout autant. Si la décadence avait une odeur, ce devait être celle-ci…

Etendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, Drago visualisait le baldaquin noyé dans l'obscurité. Et les dizaines d'araignées qui y vivaient depuis des générations. Un peu comme les Malefoy… Si ce n'est qu'elles devaient avoir un peu plus de vitalité, elles.

Exaspéré par ses pensées absurdes, Drago soupira. Son souffle lui renvoya l'écho d'une chambre immense et vide. Le plafond devait culminer à six mètres de hauteur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Il ne trouvait même pas la réponse…

A côté de lui, sa femme, Astoria, dormait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il devinait la clarté laiteuse de sa peau, ses cheveux lunaires que le moindre éclat ravivait. Il entendait sa respiration calme, régulière, gracieuse jusque dans son sommeil. Il pouvait sans problème l'imaginer blottie dans les draps, complètement nue, enlacée comme dans les bras d'un amant, un amant de tissu et de soie, à défaut d'un mari de chair et de sang.

« Une attaque à ta virilité… T'as raison, il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Drago prit une grande inspiration pour calmer l'afflux de sang qui montait à ses joues, mais plus que jamais, il prit conscience de la présence d'Astoria auprès de lui, Astoria _l'écrasait_. L'odeur de la pièce se mêlait à son parfum, lourd et capiteux, qu'elle portait même pour dormir comme pour s'en recouvrir. Un poison sirupeux qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses bronches, entrait en lui et contaminait tout, l'asphyxiait, refermait sur lui les murs de leur mariage désastreux. Drago avait besoin d'air, il devait respirer.

Il se leva et s'enfuit de la chambre. En refermant la porte sur lui, il ne se sentit pas mieux. Le manoir grinçait à son contact comme s'il était un rat frayant dans son trou. Même après toutes ces années, il mit du temps à se repérer.

Et oui, tu n'es plus un enfant, Drago…

Après son mariage, ses parents avaient exigé de lui qu'il abandonne sa chambre d'adolescent. Elle n'était plus assez bien pour lui maintenant, ce n'était pas convenable. Les rites de passage devaient se marquer dans la chair et dans les lieux. Mais Lucius Malefoy étant encore en vie, la chambre de maître lui revenait encore. Aussi avait-on octroyé à Drago et à sa femme nouvellement acquise la plus grande de toutes les chambres d'amis.

Aujourd'hui encore, cela ne lassait pas de le faire rire. Il fallait bien rire, pour dissimuler le vide en lui… C'était comme s'il était un invité dans sa propre vie.

Drago remonta les couloirs qu'il haïssait et qu'il n'avait pas choisis. Le Manoir était suffisamment grand pour lui faire perdre la notion des distances et du temps. A l'heure qu'il était, son ancienne chambre d'enfant lui semblait aussi éloignée physiquement qu'elle l'était mentalement. Epoque révolue… Son souvenir distordu se dressait parfois, déformé, au détour des couloirs labyrinthiques.

Drago descendit plus de marches qu'il ne pouvait en compter, dans l'obscurité complète. La connaissance intuitive des lieux ne lui procurait aucun sentiment de chaleur ou de familiarité, comme aurait dû le susciter la demeure où il avait vu le jour. Chaque pierre était comme l'entassement des erreurs que sa famille avait accumulées depuis des siècles. Il sentait leur poids peser sur lui, à chaque seconde. Un sournois sentiment de claustrophobie…

Arrivé dans une pièce immense qu'ils appelaient le petit salon, la lumière de la Lune le cueillit à travers les baies vitrées. Il courut presque pour les ouvrir, et enfin, il sortit sur la terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison, à l'aplomb du jardin à l'anglaise qui déployait ses buis monstrueux. Serpents, silhouettes de dragons, armoiries de la famille… Il était content qu'il fasse nuit. C'était la pleine lune, mais les ombres diluaient les formes dans un mystère bienvenu, un entre-monde où sa vie n'était pas aussi tracée que ses parents l'avaient voulu. Dans les ténèbres, le silence et la solitude de la nuit, il était qui il voulait. Il était lui.

« Tu recommences à rêvasser… »

Drago fit taire cette voix au fond de lui qui voulait l'attirer. Le faire plonger toujours plus loin, toujours plus noir, dans des abysses spongieux dont il ne pourrait plus remonter. La Mélancolie l'appelait de ses vœux, et quelques fois, il avait envie de répondre à ses avances… La conscience d'être malheureux s'abattit sur lui, et il s'effondra sur l'une des chaises longues qui dominaient le paysage.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta prostré ainsi, agité de sanglots convulsifs, sans larmes, avec une panique intense. Ce devait être le sentiment le plus vif qu'il ait éprouvé ces dix dernières années. Le seul qu'il était capable d'éprouver désormais… Il n'y avait plus rien en lui pour briller.

A la fois épuisé et horriblement lucide, Drago baissa le dossier de la chaise et s'allongea. Il faisait frais. Un petit souffle d'air venait lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'au mois de mai. Pourtant cette fois, Drago trouvait les frissons qui naissaient sur sa peau agréables. Il avait enfin la sensation d'être sorti de ce cauchemar. Même pour un très bref instant… Le ciel déployait son velours de joaillier au-dessus de lui, et plus rien n'existait à part cet univers immense qui l'aspirait tout entier.

Petit à petit, il sentit son rythme cardiaque décroître. Les étoiles captaient son regard comme dans une transe hypnotique. Les bruits de la nuit, la pureté de l'air, l'oubli de soi par rapport au monde lui rappelaient qu'il en faisait partie. Il était ancré ici sur cette Terre. Et il y avait tellement plus de choses que ce que sa condition d'humain limité pouvait bien lui laisser vivre…

« Les étoiles ne m'emmerdent pas, elles, au moins … »

Il les regardait en silence, et il avait le sentiment étrange qu'elles lui renvoyaient son regard. C'était le dialogue le plus merveilleux qu'il ait eu depuis des années. Dialogue avec le vide. Recevoir l'écho de ses propres pensées, perdues dans l'infini. L'indifférence de toutes ces choses qui le surplombaient, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui le dépassaient. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et de terrifiant dans cette vision. Pendant ces quelques instants de réflexion, Drago ne fut plus Drago Malefoy, mais une minuscule boule de chair dont le mal être n'influerait en rien sur les forces de l'univers.

- On pourrait presque croire que tout cela n'a pas d'importance…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je n'ai pas d'importance.

Il se sentit alors petit, fragile et triste. Il eut envie de se traiter de tous les noms pour s'être laissé aller à tant de faiblesse. Et dans le même temps… Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Qui donc regardait encore les étoiles aujourd'hui ?

« C'est sûr, ça va t'avancer à grand-chose… Tu ne veux pas faire un vœu aussi, pendant que tu y es ? »

Drago soupira. Ce conflit au fond de lui l'épuisait.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je détruise… tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'accorder un seul instant de beauté, lorsque je l'aperçois ? Je suis sans doute un des seuls à l'apercevoir… »

« Parce que tu ne le mérites pas. »

La réponse de son esprit claqua, nette et dure. Drago ferma les yeux. Incapable de supporter ce qu'il y avait en lui, il les rouvrit et se jeta dans l'espace, y cherchant une consolation, une réponse. Il laissa l'espace le remplir et obturer tout le reste. L'infiniment grand tua l'individu, ne laissa de lui que les sensations, le vertige, la conscience de faire partie d'un tout, loin des attaches charnelles, du passé et des remords. Drago Malefoy cessa d'exister. Il se perdit dans la beauté monstrueuse qui l'avalait.

**XXX**

Les premiers rayons du Soleil l'éveillèrent au petit matin. Torse nu, il était pétri de froid. Ses muscles lui semblaient aussi durs que de la pierre, et une pellicule de rosée recouvrait le duvet blond de sa peau glacée. C'était comme si un voile délicat était tombé sur lui pendant la nuit, l'intégrant au paysage, l'accueillant dans cette clarté figée.

« C'est ainsi que les morts doivent se sentir, les matins de cimetière… », songea-t-il.

Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi serein de toute sa vie… Quelle ironie.

Très vite, le monde se rappela à lui, et Drago maudit son esprit qui se remettait en marche. Il savait qu'Astoria avait dû se réveiller une nouvelle fois seule dans leur lit déserté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Depuis deux ans maintenant, c'était même presque systématique.

Il chassa sa femme de ses pensées, comme il aurait voulu la chasser de sa vie. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile…

Forçant sur son corps ankylosé, il rentra à l'intérieur et évita les quelques domestiques qui travaillaient encore à leur service. Gagnant sa penderie – heureusement séparée de la chambre, il s'habilla devant le miroir en pied, s'attardant sur son corps et les cicatrices que la vie y avait laissé. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins du vide qu'il avait contemplé. Il ne se regardait plus comme un être humain, ce matin. Il portait un regard différent sur ces marques qu'il subissait, les restes du Sectumsempra de Potter, et cette chose immonde, noire, vibrante, sur son avant-bras droit. Quelques fois encore, il la sentait battre au rythme de son cœur, mue d'une vie propre, s'agitant comme une anguille au fond de ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en lui. Ce matin plus que jamais, sa Marque le dégoûtait. Il n'était rien. Il n'attendait que la nuit pour pouvoir à nouveau oublier.

L'espace et le sommeil étaient devenus sa drogue, et pour survivre au jour, tel un vampire, il n'avait qu'un seul moyen. Il y avait des bouteilles de gin au fond de son placard à chaussures. Drago but un verre, toujours torse nu devant le miroir dans la lueur surnaturelle de l'aube, et ses yeux devinrent rouges des vaisseaux qui éclataient. Il vit les ravages du malheur sur son corps, la Mélancolie qui le rongeait jusqu'à l'os, et la partie de lui qui se haïssait s'en réjouit.

Il sortit de la pièce dans son costume impeccable, ajusté au millimètre près. Le grand Drago Malefoy. Regardez ce qu'il est devenu. Le grand Drago Malefoy va classer ses dossiers. Le Ministère ne pourra pas le sanctionner pour s'être trop bien habillé…

Cette petite blague-là aussi le faisait toujours rire. Quand il s'apitoyait sur lui-même, il finissait toujours par se détester. Alors, mieux valait faire comme les autres. Rire. Se moquer. Il était une source inépuisable de vannes cyniques.

Astoria lui coupa très vite l'envie de rire. Elle l'intercepta dans le couloir qui passait devant la chambre, et qu'il n'avait évidemment pas le moyen d'éviter…

- Drago…, appela-t-elle.

Elle avait revêtu cette petite chemise vaporeuse qui laissait deviner ses formes tout en les estompant. Une esquisse laissée à l'imagination… Drago se demanda brièvement si elle apprécierait de savoir qu'à cet instant, il la comparait à de la peinture impressionniste. Probablement pas. Aussi passa-t-il près d'elle pour prendre les escaliers sans lui adresser la parole.

- Drago, attendez !

« _Attendez_… Tu ne peux toujours pas me tutoyer, sale conne ? »

Ça y est, dès le matin, la société venait de jeter sur lui le premier code, la première convention, la première chaîne. D'ici la fin de la journée, il serait lesté d'entraves, un esclave, une pelote de laine percée d'aiguilles.

Drago n'était pas croyant. Mais cette image lui rappela soudain le martyre de saint Sébastien, condamné à être criblé de flèches. Evidemment, Sébastien était un saint. Il n'était pas mort de ses blessures. Drago était pareil, à ceci près qu'il n'était pas un saint. Tous les jours, il se levait pour revivre le même supplice. Que ne pouvait-on l'exécuter une bonne fois pour toutes ?

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? »

« La ferme. »

« Lâche. »

Drago ferma les yeux, au beau milieu des escaliers. Il lui fallut toute la maitrise de son éducation pour se reprendre. Il était grand temps qu'il parte.

**XXX**

Drago transplana jusqu'au Ministère et reprit son poste en ignorant ses collègues, qui lui rendirent cordialement la pareille. Tous savaient très bien qui il était, et se demandaient sans doute depuis des années ce qu'il foutait là. Les Malefoy étaient peut-être en disgrâce, mais ils n'étaient pas pauvres.

Drago s'assit avec la raideur qui était la sienne et reprit le classement de ses dossiers là où il l'avait laissé. C'était un travail idiot. La lecture des noms monopolisait son esprit, juste assez pour l'empêcher de penser sans pour autant lui éviter de s'ennuyer. Ennui n'était pas un mot assez fort…

Quelques fois, souvent même, Drago appréciait ce voile aveugle qui bâillonnait son esprit. Après tout, penser l'avait toujours rendu malheureux. Avant la guerre, il ne pensait pas. Après la guerre, il n'avait fait que penser, et chaque pensée l'avait poignardé. Peut-être aurait-il dû penser plus tôt. Alors, il aurait pu faire les bons choix. Choisir le bon camp. Être heureux. Mais il était trop tard. Son travail au Ministère se chargeait bien de le lui rappeler. En fait, il lui renvoyait un reflet assez concret de sa propre vie. Inutile, insignifiante, monocorde et ridicule.

Alors pourquoi s'embêter à travailler ?

(Pourquoi s'embêter à vivre ?)

« C'est une punition que tu t'infliges… »

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Du moins, pas seulement ça. Drago s'était battu pour avoir ce poste. Le pays tout entier cherchait à l'enterrer depuis la fin de la guerre, mais cette fois, il avait gagné. Il l'avait eu. Il le devait entièrement à Daphnée, bien sûr. La sœur d'Astoria. Son mari travaillait au Ministère, un respectable Sang-Mêlé haut placé.

Drago retint le rictus familier qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Daphnée avait sans doute dû déployer tous ses charmes pour convaincre son mari de se porter garant pour lui… Elle lui devait bien ça.

« C'est un sujet dangereux, Drago… »

« Oui, je sais. »

Drago égalisa une nouvelle pile de sorciers dont le nom de famille commençait par « V », et s'attaqua aux « W ». La vérité était simple, en fait. Il préférait passer ses journées à trimer ici pour rien, plutôt que de rester enfermé entre quatre murs avec sa femme. Tout, n'importe quel Enfer, n'importe quel suicide intellectuel, plutôt que de subir la présence d'Astoria.

Ses regards larmoyants, ses mains avides des siennes et pourtant si froides, cette caricature de Sang-Pur parfaite… Astoria était le symbole de sa capitulation. L'incarnation de sa lâcheté, de tout ce qu'il haïssait en lui. Astoria, c'était son père et sa mère qui lui murmuraient chacun à l'oreille : « Sois un bon fils ».

Drago se raccrocha aux lettres pour ne pas trembler.

« W ».

« W » comme… « Weasley ».

Cette sale fouine de Weasley. Drago avait beau s'être adouci côté convictions foireuses, il n'y pouvait rien. Ronald Weasley, il ne pourrait jamais l'encadrer.

« Quand je pense que Granger doit le supporter tous les jours… »

« Tiens, ça te change de tes sujets de noirceur habituels… »

« La ferme. »

Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts tandis que ses pensées forçaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Weasley parce que c'était un gentil. Un petit saint. Un héros proclamé, dont le nom s'imprimait déjà dans les livres d'histoire, du bon côté de la marge.

« Et Granger alors ? Pourquoi tu ne la hais pas, elle aussi ? »

« Je l'ai déjà haï pendant trop longtemps. »

« Mais… tu t'es _excusé_ devant elle… »

Drago eut un pauvre sourire, pour lui-même :

« C'est peut-être la seule chose bien que j'aie jamais faite de ma vie… »

Il continua à classer, laissant ses pensées dériver sans trop les surveiller car pour une fois, elles ne lui semblaient pas trop insupportables. A mesure que le temps passait, que les « W » défilaient, il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux l'origine de ses sentiments contrastés. Même du temps où il n'était qu'un petit con, il avait toujours estimé Granger pour son intelligence. Ses œillères n'avaient jamais pu lui retirer ça. Aujourd'hui, et surtout après leur face à face étrange dans le métro, Granger lui apparaissait d'autant plus brillante et… digne de valeur.

Or pour ce qu'il en savait… Weasley, lui, n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui apparaître estimable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre de toute façon, que tu l'estimes ou pas ? »

Cette pensée amère referma son esprit sur tout le reste. Drago serra les dents. Ces gens-là n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il vive. Pas un seul instant il ne traversait leur esprit dans leurs petites vies parfaites. Il était en train de se torturer pour rien.

« Patience, Drago. Tu es tranquille ici. Et le gin t'attend en rentrant. »

**XXX**

Vers 19h ce soir-là, Drago commença à remballer ses affaires. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Comme d'habitude, il était le premier arrivé, le dernier parti. Ses collègues et employeurs avaient pris le pli à présent et ne lui demandaient plus rien. Ils le laissaient éteindre et refermer derrière lui sans lui payer ses heures supplémentaires. Il n'en avait rien à faire. En un sens, il était l'employé modèle… S'il ne s'était pas appelé Malefoy, il aurait peut-être eu une promotion.

Drago verrouilla la salle d'un léger coup de baguette, se demandant où était la magie à présent dans sa vie. Il se retourna, et le déjà-vu le crucifia. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas deux fois en une semaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres par réflexe, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ou d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

Comprendre, analyser… Typiquement Malefoy. Déjà ses paroles revenaient à lui, et il se maudissait de les avoir dites :

- Excuse-moi, je… Et puis merde. Excuse-moi.

Tout pour ne pas la brusquer, pitié… Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il s'en foutait. Il ne voulait pas être un connard…

Granger ne bougea pas. Elle l'attendait appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier d'entrée, les bras timidement croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle le regardait comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'enfuit d'une seconde à l'autre. Ça lui aurait bien ressemblé… A vrai dire, l'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Voyant qu'il était cloué par la surprise, Granger osa s'avancer d'un pas :

- Deux excuses d'affilée… Si on me l'avait dit, je n'y aurais pas cru.

De l'humour. Voilà qu'elle faisait de l'humour. L'esprit de Drago devint blanc, une page lisse et vierge, et il avait peur de ce vide, car il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer stupide, mesquin et gratuit. Mais il avait aussi reçu une éducation stricte. Pas seulement celle de ses parents. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait appris à se maitriser pour survivre. Alors, Drago revêtit sa plus belle voix placide, et ayant recouvré son emprise sur lui-même, il redemanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Granger évita son regard. Bizarre. Elle était sur ses gardes, et Drago n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

- Je t'attendais, dit-elle enfin.

- Oui, de toute évidence.

« Putain, tu vas arrêter de répondre comme un con ? »

Drago se mordit la langue. S'il continuait, il allait virer schizophrène. Mais en face de lui, Granger ne se formalisa pas :

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit dans le métro, et… j'ai pensé qu'on devrait peut-être… parler.

- Parler ?

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Malefoy… »

« Pour l'instant, c'est la seule défense qui me vienne. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une défense ? »

« Tu déconnes là ? »

- Oui, parler. Il y a un café à deux pas d'ici, on pourrait juste s'asseoir et… discuter.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Drago sentait la panique le suffoquer. Granger était comme un iceberg grossissant à l'horizon, une promesse de souffrance qui se jetait sur lui. Il devait à tout prix l'éviter.

- Nom de Dieu, Granger…, articula-t-il. Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

- Le métro ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et instinctivement, Drago recula. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur qu'elle le frappe. Personne, à part son entourage proche, ne s'était approché de lui d'aussi près depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Tu ne vas pas faire semblant d'avoir oublié ! Tu t'es excusé ! Tu t'es excusé, devant moi, et devant tous ces gens ! Tu ne peux pas me sortir une chose pareille et t'enfuir sans me laisser le temps de te répondre…

- Si tu veux m'insulter, vas-y, défoule-toi. Je ne te le reprocherai pas. Quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire, je sais que je l'aurai mérité. Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'insulter pendant que je m'éloigne…

Il tenta de la contourner, mais elle tendit la main pour le retenir. Elle interrompit son geste avant de le toucher. Sans doute se rendait-elle compte elle aussi de l'irréalité de ce qu'elle faisait. Drago, lui, s'était pétrifié. Granger sembla perdue pendant quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, puis elle accrocha son regard et il y lut une ferveur qu'il ne comprenait pas. De la sincérité :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'agresser, Malefoy… Je te le promets. Je veux juste discuter.

Incapable de trouver un sens à cette discussion, Drago parvint juste à balbutier :

- Si on me voit avec toi, je…

Granger recula et il vit qu'il l'avait blessée. Pendant quelques secondes absurdes, il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis son esprit se décida à se rallumer :

- Non, je veux dire… Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas digne de t'asseoir avec moi.

« Bravo, Malefoy, tu pourrais être moins subtil ? »

Il ignora son esprit et reprit :

- Si on me voit avec toi… On pensera que ça cache forcément quelque chose de mauvais. On pensera que je veux te faire du mal. On me le fera payer.

La méfiance diminua dans les yeux de Granger, un peu.

- Je comprends, dit-elle. Allons dans un café Moldu alors.

Elle se retourna, et Drago sentit son corps la suivre. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il envisagea un instant de partir, mais tout son corps protestait à cette seule idée. C'était comme s'il était embarqué dans un long voyage, de gré ou de force. Il était forcé d'en voir la destination. S'il rentrait chez lui maintenant… il se saoulerait probablement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Granger le conduisit à travers les rues agitées de Londres, ensoleillées à l'approche de l'été. Drago évoluait dans un monde irréel. A l'heure qu'il était, il n'était plus rien. Les boucles de Granger s'illuminaient de reflets cuivrés, et formaient le point central de son univers. Il y avait du danger. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il marchait volontairement sur la route qui le conduisait à l'échafaud. Il suivait la source de ses tourments, comme pour s'infliger une nouvelle gorgée de remords. Ça y est, il était officiellement devenu maso.

Granger dut quasiment le faire asseoir, tant il était perdu. Paumé. A l'instant où il se retrouva attablé, Drago voulut déguerpir.

« Un peu de courage dans ta misérable vie, espèce de loque ! »

« Le courage, c'est pas pour moi… »

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Drago fixa son attention sur Granger. Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il était là. Sa gentillesse le perturbait. Drago n'avait jamais connu de gentillesse qui ne dissimulait pas un dessein.

- Non, je… Dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

C'était maladroit, elle était surprise, mais à ce stade-là il n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier. Tout en lui voulait s'enfuir de ce café. Tant pis pour la subtilité, tant pis pour les beaux idéaux. Il n'était pas prêt, Granger.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas prêt… Laisse-moi tranquille avant que je ne te fasse du mal. »

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai été touchée par tes excuses, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle agissait avec lui comme avec un animal blessé. Elle avait peur de lui. Et en même temps, elle avait peur de le blesser. Bien. Au moins, ils étaient deux à tourner en rond.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser…, poursuivit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé…

Drago se tint prêt.

« Vas-y, dis-le. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un salaud comme Drago Malefoy s'abaisserait à te faire des excuses. »

Granger dit :

- C'était très courageux.

Alors, il se passa une chose extraordinaire. Une chose qui dépassait l'imagination de Drago. Granger plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puisant dans ce courage Gryffondor qui était le sien, et elle murmura :

- Je te remercie. Tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu m'as fait. J'accepte tes excuses, avec joie.

Elle tendit de nouveau la main sans oser le toucher :

- Tu méritais de le savoir… Je voulais te le dire en face.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Drago était terrorisé. Toute la souffrance à laquelle il s'était préparée, tout ce qu'il avait anticipé, tout avait disparu. A la place, il y avait Granger et ses mots, son absolution. Il y avait ses yeux posés sur lui, sans haine ni rancœur. Et Drago ne comprenait pas. Il rejetait tout en bloc, il ne le méritait pas.

- Je ne veux pas de ton pardon, cracha-t-il.

Il savait qu'il regretterait ses paroles dès qu'il mettrait un pied dehors, mais pour l'heure, l'instinct destructeur en lui le poussait à se défendre, à contrer la déstabilisation par l'attaque. Surtout pas d'espoir, il ne fallait pas espérer. L'espoir le torturait sans le laisser mourir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Granger. Sinon, pourquoi tu aurais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une séance de psychanalyse !

- Malefoy !

Trop tard, il s'était déjà levé.

- Je t'assure que je suis sincère… Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit. Laisse-moi comprendre.

- Comprendre ? C'est ça qui t'intéresse ? Drago Malefoy, le mental torturé ?

- Non ! Je veux t'aider !

- Pourquoi ?

Drago était hors d'haleine. En nage sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Pourtant c'était un combat, contre Granger et contre lui-même.

Où était-il dans tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas lui foutre la paix ?

Granger le dévisagea, sans lui répondre tout de suite. Il vit de la pitié dans ses yeux et cela le dégoûta.

- Tu as déjà lu « Sa Majesté des Mouches », Malefoy ?

La question sortait tellement du contexte que tout d'abord, il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Granger, elle, s'accrocha à cet instant de faiblesse :

- C'est un roman de William Golding. Un Moldu. Ça parle de…

- Je m'en fous, Granger. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Drago s'échappa enfin. De l'air, par pitié. Le vide dans son esprit. La solitude, l'indifférence du monde. Etait-ce vraiment cela ce qu'il voulait ?

**XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Drago transplana à son travail encore plus tôt. Il n'avait pas dormi, et il était si saoul qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réciter son alphabet. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Personne ne vérifierait ce qu'il faisait. Il était même sûr que s'il sortait une bouteille, là, au beau milieu de la salle, personne n'interviendrait. Tout plutôt que de penser. Se rappeler, réfléchir. Tout plutôt que de revoir les grands yeux de Granger posés sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas une cause pour toi, Granger. Désolé si l'heure des héros te manque. Je suis damné et je l'accepte. »

« Tu l'acceptes ? Pourquoi ? »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner devant cette pensée révolutionnaire. Un employé lambda apportait ses dossiers du jour. Au sommet de la pile, Drago aperçut un petit volume relié. Il le prit, le fit tourner entre ses doigts, aussi sonné que si on lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire en capitales d'imprimerie : « Sa Majesté des Mouches ».


	4. Sa Majesté des Mouches

Drago livrait un combat à mort. Etendu sur son lit, recouvert de sueur, la tentation caressait tous ses muscles, hérissait les poils de son corps et piégeait ses pensées dans un cycle sans fin. Le Soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rester au lit, sous peine de s'attirer les soupçons de la maisonnée. Déjà les rayons du Soleil frappaient l'angle de la pièce où il avait abandonné son sac, la veille au soir, en rentrant du travail.

Jamais il ne laissait trainer ses affaires de cette façon. Jamais il ne s'était débarrassé aussi rageusement du poids de sa journée. Mais à présent, le Soleil s'était levé pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

« Arrête de faire de la poésie les samedis matins, Drago… »

Au moins, son esprit n'avait rien perdu de sa verve.

Drago finit par se lever pour mieux s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche brûlante, contemplant avec intérêt sa peau qui se marbrait peu à peu de rouge. Il s'habilla mécaniquement, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il mettait, sans se rendre compte qu'il enfilait une de ses tenues strictes et guindées qu'il gardait pour le travail.

Ne pas penser à la sacoche. Ne pas penser au livre. N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas…

Drago descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sanglé dans son costume noir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se servit une tasse de café fort, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais lui-même. Le regard médusé de la cuisinière attestait du nombre de fois où il avait mis les pieds dans cette cuisine. Drago l'ignora, il ignora tout le monde. Il savait que d'ici quinze minutes, la rumeur aurait atteint les oreilles d'Astoria, alors il verrouilla ses pensées et profita du vide.

Le vide l'effrayait. On était samedi matin. Qu'allait-il faire de cette journée ? Et celle de demain ? C'était trop long, beaucoup trop long.

Drago reposa sa tasse, et il sentit les bras de l'ennui qui l'attiraient, l'enlaçaient…

Tout au bout, le visage blanc d'Astoria se profilait, mêlant souvenirs et craintes dans un mélange immonde. Mais il ne devait pas penser au livre.

« Pourquoi ? Les livres permettent de s'échapper. »

« Justement, c'est la porte ouverte à n'importe quel danger. »

« Quel danger ? C'est un bouquin. »

« Un bouquin prêté par Granger. Bon sang, il n'a rien à foutre chez moi ! »

« Depuis quand Granger est un danger ? »

Drago n'eut pas le cœur à se répondre. C'était une question idiote. Le genre de remarque que son ancien lui aurait pu faire. Bien sûr que Granger était un danger. Elle l'était depuis qu'il s'était racheté une conscience. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu…

« Granger est l'incarnation de tout ce que je ne suis pas. », proféra-t-il en lui-même. « De tout ce que je n'aurai jamais. De la vie que j'ai perdue. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti sur la terrasse en réfléchissant. Il s'avança sur la pelouse, balayant toutes les interdictions paternelles, et rejoignit la roseraie. Le parfum des fleurs commençait à s'ouvrir sous le Soleil chaud. Il prit un pétale entre ses doigts et savoura sa douceur. Son cœur palpitait d'une souffrance très douce elle aussi. Granger était l'incarnation d'un monde qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. D'une expérience de la vie qui lui serait à tout jamais interdite. Il percevait la barrière qui les séparait, et il ne savait plus très bien si c'était lui ou le reste du monde qui l'avait érigée. Sans doute les deux. S'il décidait de la franchir, il y aurait tant d'ennemis qui estimeraient avoir leur mot à dire…

« Tu fais grand cas d'un pauvre bouquin qu'elle ne t'a même pas remis en personne. »

« Le Choixpeau… », songea Drago, interrompant son cynisme. « C'est le Choixpeau qui a dressé la barrière. A la seconde où il m'a envoyé à Serpentard, j'ai perdu Granger. J'ai perdu son monde. Tout espoir est mort ce jour-là pour moi. »

« Rentre à l'intérieur. L'escalier n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Tu n'auras qu'à monter au cinquième étage, et de là, tu devrais pouvoir sauter sans te rater. »

Drago obéit. Mais dans un brusque accès de rage. Il voyait sa journée se profiler devant lui comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu, sa vie entière, en fait. L'ennui accentuait à chaque seconde le laser brûlant du regard d'Astoria, derrière la vitre de l'étage. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite quelque chose à faire, elle lui tomberait dessus comme un rapace.

Drago passa en coup de vent par sa chambre, saisit la sacoche et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré et respira un grand coup.

Là, il se sentait en sécurité. La bibliothèque était sa seule amie. Depuis que la défaite lui avait fait se découvrir une passion pour la réflexion, il y avait trouvé refuge de nombreuses heures. Pour trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Des explications sur la folie de ce monde, la sienne, celle de ses parents. Pour mettre des mots sur le tourbillon qu'il ressentait, et pour voir si quelque part, dans une autre vie, un autre lieu, entre les pages, il pouvait exister un espoir. Il n'en avait trouvé aucun. La connaissance l'avait coupé de ses illusions comme on équarrit les branches d'un arbre mort. Drago avait compris qu'il était trop tard, mais surtout, il avait eu une vision de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Son esprit ouvert, instruit, conscient, voyait l'Enfer qui l'attendait. Un Enfer de prévisibilité, d'autant plus terrible qu'il était prévisible. Il ne pouvait y échapper.

La bibliothèque, sa seule amie, lui avait révélé les verrous qui pesaient sur sa vie.

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne… Sors ce bouquin, qu'on ait enfin un peu de bonne littérature. »

Sa décision était prise, plus besoin de réfléchir. Peu importaient le pourquoi et le comment. Sa vie manquait cruellement d'inattendu. Alors Drago saisit le livre de Granger entre ses doigts, et commença sa lecture.

Il plongea dans l'intrigue avec un scepticisme affiché. L'écriture ne lui plaisait pas. Au fur et à mesure des pages cependant, un phénomène étrange fit son chemin en lui. Une fascination malsaine, un petit point dérangeant aux frontières de sa conscience. Drago commença à entrevoir le cœur du problème. Des éléments trouvaient un écho en lui, des éléments que tout son être voulait repousser. Mais impossible de s'arrêter. La première moitié du roman avalée, la seconde moitié le happa, sans lui laisser aucune chance d'en réchapper. Drago dévora les cent dernières pages à un rythme frénétique, dans un état proche de la crispation, hystérique, les dents serrées, à bout de souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lisait. Et pourtant, l'auteur fut sans pitié : l'intrigue le précipita tout en bas, dans les limbes qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il en ressortit avec un profond sentiment de répulsion. Il haïssait ce livre. Il lui avait laissé une saveur huileuse sur la langue, une irritation dans les bronches, la peau, chacun de ses gestes, comme si on l'avait frotté avec du papier de verre. Et pourtant… un appel au fond de lui en demandait plus.

Pris d'un brusque frisson, Drago reposa le livre sur la table à côté de lui. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, trop étranges pour qu'il puisse les saisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Granger ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, brisant ses idées :

- Oh, monsieur, excusez-nous… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

C'était la gouvernante de son fils. Une vieille dame enveloppée, la soixantaine bien passée, de petits cheveux gris soigneusement bouclés sur son visage rond. Elle tenait la main à Scorpius, qui suçait son pouce d'un air interdit.

- Nous reviendrons plus tard. Allez viens, Scorpius.

Drago ne réagit pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Son regard se fixa sur les étagères jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Alors seulement, il sentit la pression se faire plus forte. La solitude voulait lui imposer l'image de son fils, la pensée de son fils. Il la rejeta de toutes ses forces.

« Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais réussi à ne pas le voir… »

« Tu devais bien te douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ».

« Si seulement… »

Cette idée contracta quelque chose en lui : de la culpabilité, de la terreur… Un jeu d'émotions complexes nouait ses stigmates en lui. Le parallèle se fit malgré lui : ce matin, il avait pensé à tout ce qu'incarnait Granger. Drago haïssait tout ce que Scorpius incarnait. Il lui hurlait sa capitulation et sa lâcheté, il les projetait à la face du monde.

L'enfant de la reddition. Conçu uniquement par piété filiale.

L'héritier Malefoy.

Quelles conneries.

Toute cette rancœur dirigée vers un enfant de quatre ans… Drago parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux. Sa vieille amie avait raison. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui.

**XXX**

Comme il s'y attendait, Granger se tenait postée à la sortie de la Salle du Recensement lundi au soir. Le weekend était passé, finalement. Drago avait survécu le reste du temps en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour boire du gin. Astoria avait frappé contre la porte au point d'y laisser son vernis à ongle, mais il s'en foutait. Le weekend était passé.

Drago s'avança vers Granger, muni de son air le plus impassible, et il lui tendit son livre :

- Tu as laissé tomber ça dans mes dossiers.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Pas eu le temps.

Elle s'éclaira d'un sourire qui le stupéfia de malice :

- Bien sûr que si tu l'as lu !

- Non.

- Tu mens.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Drago plissa les yeux, fit mine de s'en aller. Il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

- Tu n'aurais pas un air aussi contrarié si tu ne l'avais pas lu, dit Granger.

Ces mots réveillèrent la flamme en lui. Peut-être pas la flamme, mais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour qu'il se mette en colère :

- Oui, Granger, ça m'a contrarié. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris.

- Je me doutais que ça…

- Je suis Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette réplique. Ou plutôt si, il savait. C'était le sentiment viscéral qui s'était glissé en lui alors qu'il lisait. Mais comment en était-il venu à franchir ses lèvres… Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça à Granger ?

« Pourquoi je lui sors toujours tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? »

En face de lui, il vit qu'elle était touchée. Elle tendit la main et cette fois, elle lui pressa le bras :

- Allons discuter.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça…

- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as pensé du livre. Une conversation normale. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

« Normale »… C'était ce mot qui faisait figure de magie désormais, dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait que le séduire. Et Granger le savait. La garce.

Ils retournèrent dans ce café que Drago avait envie de surnommer le « café des horreurs ». Ou L'Enfer de Dante. Au choix. Ce qu'il s'infligeait valait bien les neuf cercles des damnés.

Cette fois Granger ne lui laissa pas le choix : elle commanda un cappuccino pour eux deux. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez nerveux comme ça…

Mais visiblement, la boisson donnait du courage à Granger : après avoir bu deux ou trois gorgées, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais Jack ?

- C'est évident, non ?

L'intrigue de Sa Majesté des Mouches s'imprimait en filigrane dans son esprit, sur sa vie. L'histoire était celle d'un groupe d'enfants entre six et douze ans, livrés à eux-mêmes sur une île à la suite d'un crash. Très tôt, un leader apparaissait, Ralph. Charismatique et intelligent, il organisait la survie sur l'île. Dans le roman, il incarnait la Raison.

Il se liait d'amitié avec un autre tempérament fort : Jack. Un autre charisme puissant. Deux forces qui au fil des pages en venaient à s'écarter, s'opposer, se haïr. Petit à petit, la superstition, la peur, les plus bas instincts primitifs envahissaient l'île, et Jack en était l'instigateur. Jack représentait la Violence, le pouvoir guerrier.

Les enfants se scindaient en deux groupes. Les disciples de Jack plongeaient dans une spirale de barbarie aveugle, oublieux de toute société, de tous les droits, du bien et du mal, de leur condition même d'humain.

A la fin du roman, les enfants s'entretuaient.

- Je me suis laissé entraîner par les évènements sans réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait…, murmura Drago.

Pourquoi avait-il les larmes aux yeux ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix. Alors, j'ai compris mon erreur, et j'ai regretté. Je n'ai fait que ça depuis.

Il pressa une main contre ses yeux et regarda Granger :

- Mais avant ça, j'étais Jack. Je dirigeais ma horde, j'en étais conscient et j'étais fier de ça. J'adorais la violence, la peur et le respect que j'inspirais, le fait de me sentir supérieur… J'ai savouré tout ça. J'y croyais dur comme fer. Si mon père n'était pas tombé en disgrâce, si nous avions gagné… J'aurais pu sacrifier à toute cette folie et tous vous massacrer. Je ne saurai jamais ce que j'avais vraiment au fond de moi… Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Granger le dévisagea, et il crut lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Il ne la laissa pas parler :

- Ralph, c'est Potter. Potty le raisonnable. Potty qui sait quoi faire, et qui se plaint parce que personne ne l'écoute. Potty qui aurait évité le désastre si seulement on l'avait écouté. Seulement voilà, dans Sa Majesté des Mouches, c'est moi qui ai mené la danse. C'est Jack. Et Jack a tout détruit.

Granger secoua la tête :

- Malefoy… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai prêté ce livre. Je veux dire… Pas pour que tu le comprennes comme ça.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il attendait, sur la défensive. Granger soupira :

- Ce qui se passe dans ce roman est terrible. Mais ce n'est pas seulement dû aux personnalités, où aux choses qui s'y passent… C'est parce que ça arrive à des enfants. Malefoy, que tu sois Jack ou non, tu étais un enfant. Harry était un enfant. Comme moi, comme Ralph et Jack. Nous étions des enfants, qui avons été propulsés dans l'Enfer. Nous avons été livrés à nous-mêmes. Nous avons été seuls pour prendre nos décisions, pour sauver nos vies. Je t'ai fait lire ce livre pour que tu comprennes que dans une telle situation, c'est normal que les évènements t'aient échappé… C'est normal que tu aies fait des erreurs. L'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois retenu à temps. Que tu n'aies pas basculé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Malefoy !

Drago resta paralysé. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Malefoy ! »

Depuis douze ans… Depuis douze ans, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela.

Granger crispa les mains autour de sa tasse, et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens pour poursuivre :

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû subir ça ! Ce qui s'est passé nous a transformés, comme dans ce roman. Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir comment il allait tourner. Tout allait trop vite. Nous avons été confrontés à des choix qui nous dépassaient.

Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qui l'aspirait. Les paroles de Granger l'hypnotisaient. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en saisir le sens, et pourtant, le roman se pliait à cet autre point de vue, et sa vie avec lui.

- Et toi, quel personnage es-tu, alors ? s'entendit-il demander.

« Question stupide… »

Si Granger fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

- Je suis Simon, dit-elle.

- Mais… Simon est le premier à se faire tuer par les autres.

- Je sais. Il est aussi le premier à comprendre la vérité. Et c'est pour ça qu'il meurt.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai perdu quelque chose, Malefoy. Pendant cette année… Quand j'ai dû effacer mon propre souvenir de la mémoire de mes parents… J'ai perdu quelque chose. Mon innocence, mes illusions. Ma foi en l'humanité, peut-être bien. Je n'ai pas subi le même destin que Simon, mais c'est le personnage que j'ai toujours préféré.

Drago baissa sur les yeux sur son café qu'il n'avait pas touché. Granger murmura doucement :

- A la fin, lorsque les secours arrivent, lorsque les adultes mettent enfin le pied sur l'île, juste à temps pour empêcher Jack et ses sauvages de tuer Ralph… Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe après. Les adultes ont sauvé les enfants. Mais qui sauvera les adultes, Malefoy ?

Il eut l'impression que ses mots prenaient sens, enfin, en lui. Ils s'imprimaient comme une brûlure nette, vive et déchirante. Qu'était devenu Ralph après avoir vu ses amis se retourner contre lui, sombrer dans la folie collective au point de vouloir le transpercer à mort ? Et qu'était devenu Jack ? Qu'était devenu Jack après avoir régné sur un Enfer barbare, après avoir participé au massacre de Simon ?

Qu'était devenu Potter ? Lui arrivait-il encore de s'éveiller tard, la nuit, en songeant encore au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et lui, Drago Malefoy, qu'était-il devenu ?

- La guerre ne s'est pas terminée le jour où Voldemort est mort, Malefoy, dit Granger doucement. Pas pour nous. La mort de Voldemort nous a sauvés, c'est vrai, mais alors nous n'étions plus des enfants. Nous étions des adultes. Et personne n'est venu nous sauver. Encore aujourd'hui. Je vois Ron pleurer toutes les semaines sur la mort de son frère. Et ce n'est qu'une horreur parmi tant d'autres. C'est pareil pour toi. Peu importe le rôle que tu as tenu. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse. L'important, c'est ce qui s'est passé une fois que tout a été terminé. Lorsqu'il a fallu reprendre une vie normale… Mais tu n'étais plus normal. La guerre vit encore au fond de toi, au fond de moi. Personne ne viendra te sauver, Malefoy. Personne ne le peut. A part moi.

Les paroles de Granger laissèrent place à un long silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence de rejet. Plutôt comme une communion. Drago but son café. Il fixait le vide, perdu dans les circonvolutions infinies que Granger avait éveillées. Lorsqu'il se leva, il insista pour payer et il partit sans ajouter un mot.

Trois jours plus tard, il recevait un autre livre dans sa corbeille à dossiers.

« Expiation », de Ian McEwan. Un titre prometteur.

Tirant une feuille vierge d'un de ses tiroirs, Drago rédigea rapidement, de son écriture fine et serrée :

« Granger, arrête de me harceler. Cordialement, Malefoy. »

Il renvoya le tout au Ministère de la Justice où Granger travaillait.

Le soir même, un colis l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur une vingtaine d'exemplaires du roman « Expiation », de Ian McEwan. Drago ne put retenir un rire. Plus que ça, un fou rire. Il déplia la lettre glissée sur le dessus :

« Malefoy, n'y compte même pas. Avec l'expression de mes sentiments distingués, Granger. »

Il rit de plus belle. Finalement, il prit le carton sous son bras et rentra chez lui.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Les livres aussi : plus d'une dizaine. Cela prit du temps, mais un jour, Drago parcourut les rayons de sa vieille amie, la bibliothèque, et choisit un livre lui aussi. Il l'empaqueta soigneusement et écrivit sur l'enveloppe : « Hermione Granger ».


	5. Ennui

Désolée pour le délai, j'étais en vacances avec un accès à Internet plus que limité ^^

J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui suivent cette petite histoire sans prétention. Et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et ça donne envie de continuer ;D

Merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Nat'

**XXX**

Dans le salon étriqué d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, Hermione contemplait le feu pétiller dans la cheminée. Elle était plus que jamais consciente du poids du volume relié dans sa poche. Pourtant, les distractions ne manquaient pas. Reconstruit depuis plusieurs années, le Terrier bruissait de la vie trépidante qui l'avait toujours animé, comme si la guerre n'était jamais arrivée. Pourtant, elle était arrivée. Ici et là, quelques objets sauvés de l'incendie portaient encore la trace du passage des Mangemorts. C'était subtil, mais c'était bien là. Un rideau recousu. Une assiette fêlée. Une page arrachée d'un livre…

Le monde sorcier s'efforçait de l'oublier, mais depuis quelques temps, Hermione, elle, ne pensait qu'à ça. Douze ans auparavant, le Terrier avait été réduit en cendres à l'endroit même où elle se tenait. Aujourd'hui, sa fille tournait en rond autour du canapé…

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? »

« Parce que tout me semble… »

« Quoi ? Dis-le ! Tout te semble quoi ? »

« Tout me semble irréel ! »

Hermione serra les poings pour se calmer. Le coin du livre s'enfonçait dans sa jambe, lui rappelant sa présence, comme une pointe rouge, vive, acérée, à l'assaut de sa conscience.

« Comme si je risquais de l'oublier… »

Elle avait été surprise par le choix du titre, elle devait l'avouer. « Les Contes Macabres », d'Edgar Allan Poe.

« Malefoy… A quoi tu pensais en me prêtant ça ? »

« A rien. », persifla aussitôt son esprit. « C'est Malefoy, à quoi veux-tu qu'il pense ? »

Pour une fois, Hermione ignora sa raison. Elle connaissait déjà les Contes Macabres, elle adorait Edgar Poe. Bien sûr, Malefoy ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était… Le choix d'un tel auteur. Le choix d'Edgar Poe. Le choix d'un Moldu.

Drago Malefoy lisait de la littérature Moldue du XIXe siècle.

Et pour Hermione Granger, le monde s'en trouvait changé.

- Maman, je veux du jus de citrouille !

Hermione sursauta. Sa première réaction fut la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de son fils.

- Demande à papa, mon chéri…

Elle regarda l'enfant s'éloigner, plus que jamais consciente de cette chose qui oppressait son esprit, de cette barrière qui était tombée sur elle, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la coupant du monde autour d'elle.

« Mais à quoi tu penses, ma pauvre… ? »

Elle faillit remercier Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il appela tout le monde à table. De la distraction, par pitié. Empêcher ses pensées de tourner en rond…

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut à table qu'Hermione réalisa l'ampleur de cette chose qui la submergeait. L'Ennui. Un décalage impossible à rattraper. Un gouffre béant qui s'ouvrait autour d'elle, qui lui criait de s'enfuir, de hurler, de faire quelque chose de fou. Elle avait follement envie de lire…

Pour redécouvrir l'écriture de Poe, l'angoisse, la poésie, les sensations intrusives, intimes, le malaise, la vie, la mort… Mais aussi parce que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait choisi. Relire les nouvelles de Poe à la lumière de ce nouvel éclairage, de cette nouvelle perspective, chercher dans ces lignes ce qui avait tant séduit le propriétaire du livre, ce qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre en le lui prêtant… Respirer l'odeur du papier, sentir une petite partie de son monde, quelque chose qu'il avait touché, tenu entre ses doigts…

« A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Tu deviens complètement folle… ! »

- C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui s'échoue sur une île déserte, avec un chien et une chèvre.

Pitié, non. Ron venait de se lancer dans sa blague sur l'homme et la chèvre. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce grossit, enfla jusqu'à la saturer, l'écraser, et s'en fut trop. Hermione se leva brusquement de table et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Harry et Ginny, ses voisins directs, lui jetèrent un regard intrigué mais reportèrent vite leur attention sur Ron. Tous les autres étaient déjà pendus à ses lèvres.

Enfin seule dans la cuisine, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi…bouleversée ? C'est tellement stupide ! »

Le fait est que pendant un bref instant, Hermione avait vu rouge. Pendant un bref, un terrible instant, elle n'avait plus supporté d'entendre la voix de Ron, et cette blague idiote, et la dinde rôtie au milieu de la table, et les cheveux roux, les pulls dépareillés, les imbécilités des enfants…

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione avait vu sa propre vie comme si elle l'avait déjà vécue. Prévisible. Tout lui était devenu familier, trop familier, douloureusement familier. Elle pouvait prévoir jusqu'à la moindre mimique qui marquerait les traits de Ron. Les inflexions de sa voix pour amener jusqu'à la chute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus les voir ?

Poussée dans une dangereuse introspection, Hermione sonda son cœur, se questionna, sous la lumière chaude de cet après-midi étrange. Elle aimait son mari. Elle aimait ses enfants, et sa belle-famille. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'être ailleurs. Elle voulait prendre un instant pour elle, et lire. Un désir palpitant et inexpliqué brûlait en elle, aux frontières de l'inavouable, de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter.

Elle voulait parler à Malefoy.


	6. A Coeurs Ouverts

Le temps était doux dans le parc en cet après-midi de juillet.

Juillet. Dire qu'ils en étaient déjà là… Assise au pied d'un chêne centenaire, baignée par l'odeur des roses en suréclosion, Hermione ne trouvait plus la vision de Drago Malefoy assis à côté d'elle si irréelle. Elle se rappelait de la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans le métro, quelques deux mois plus tôt. Si on lui avait dit, à cet instant… Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée ici. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la présence de Malefoy aurait pu lui devenir familière. Agréable, et même…apaisante.

Ce devait être ce calme étrange qui auréolait sa personne. Malefoy avait beau être un jouet de tourments et de doutes, il y avait au fond de lui ce quelque chose de magnétique, cette froideur sereine, inébranlable, qui faisait de lui une ancre à laquelle elle voulait se raccrocher.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident chez Arthur et Mollie Weasley. Cet incident n'avait eu pour témoin qu'elle-même, ce dont elle se félicitait. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer aux autres ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'aurait pas su mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. Et quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se confier… Pas à Ron, pas à sa belle-famille…

Aujourd'hui dans ce parc, Malefoy était arrivé pile à l'heure, de son air bravache, sanglé dans son costume noir, ses cheveux trop longs battus par le vent, et Hermione avait souri. Ce besoin qui criait en elle était assouvi.

Elle était arrivée en avance et avait disposé une couverture à carreaux sur l'herbe, avec sa prévoyance habituelle. Lui s'était arrêté auprès d'elle, l'avait gratifiée d'un « Salut, Granger », et de ce sourire narquois qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle avait tenté de visualiser son visage dans sa tête, pendant ses nuits d'insomnie. Elle adorait le voir sourire. Peut-être parce que c'était un don qu'il accordait trop rarement.

Hermione l'avait détaillé rapidement : le malheur, la lassitude et l'alcool marquaient encore ses traits. Voilà pourquoi un sourire de lui était aussi précieux. Pendant la semaine écoulée, Hermione avait eu tout le temps de s'interroger sur son ressenti, et une des choses qu'elle avait comprises était celle-ci : elle voulait aider Malefoy à aller mieux. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

A présent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils profitaient de leur pause de midi pour déjeuner dans un parc Moldu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. L'un et l'autre auraient été incapables de se rappeler lequel avait commencé, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des notes au bureau, de petits avions en papier volants, à l'improviste, avec un lieu au hasard. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous à midi et passaient toute la pause à discuter du dernier livre échangé, de la pluie, du beau temps, de la politique, de la famille, de leur vie… Parfois, ils se perdaient tellement dans leurs discussions qu'ils en oubliaient de manger. Mais aujourd'hui, Malefoy avait faim : cela se voyait tout de suite à son air contrarié.

« Il a toujours l'air contrarié. »

Hermione sourit de son trait d'esprit. Elle sortit les Contes Macabres de Poe de son sac et le lui tendit :

- Je connaissais déjà, dit-elle. Mais c'est un excellent choix.

Il hocha la tête :

- J'aime beaucoup « Ligeia ».

- Vraiment ? Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un romantique.

Il la prit au dépourvu :

- Je suis peut-être le dernier des romantiques.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Le silence n'était pas quelque chose de gênant entre eux. Elle l'avait très vite remarqué. Ils étaient des rêveurs, des penseurs, tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de se perdre dans leur esprit et de réfléchir, pour se trouver parfois.

- J'ai été surprise que tu choisisses Edgar Poe, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je ne pensais pas que tu lisais…de la littérature Moldue.

Malefoy haussa les épaules :

- J'ai commencé à en lire après la guerre. C'était ma manière de me rebeller contre mes parents, je crois. Mais ces livres m'ont réellement appris quelque chose… Plein de choses, en fait. Ils m'ont aidé à mettre des mots et des valeurs sur ce peuple que j'avais toujours méprisé et rejeté.

- Les Moldus ?

- Oui. Chaque nouveau livre que je lisais ne faisait que souligner mon étroitesse d'esprit. Grâce à Edgar Poe, et à tant d'autres auteurs Moldus, je me suis…ouvert. J'ai appris plus de choses qu'en six années d'études de magie à Poudlard.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Les sorciers sont beaucoup trop centrés sur eux-mêmes. Nous sommes deux clans d'une même espèce qui cohabitons sans même nous voir.

Hermione sourit :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour…

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

- Désolée, c'est juste… C'est encore inhabituel pour moi, de t'entendre parler comme ça…

- Je sais.

Malefoy cessa de la regarder. De ses longs doigts fins, il se mit à arracher des touffes d'herbe par petites poignées :

- J'ai eu une période où j'ai lu énormément d'auteurs romantiques. Encore aujourd'hui, rien que d'y penser, je reste en admiration devant tant…de génie, et de beauté. Cela me fait penser que ces gens étaient bien supérieurs à ce que je serai jamais. Et de plus en plus souvent, je me dis… que la magie est ce qui a détruit ma vie. Peut-être que j'aurais été plus heureux, si j'étais né Moldu.

Hermione en demeura bouché bée. Malefoy aussi. Le temps que la conscience de ce qu'il avait dit lui parvienne, et qu'il en mesure les conséquences. Totalement subjuguée, Hermione s'entendit murmurer :

- Où se cachait cet homme si réfléchi, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ?

Il rit :

- Tu as raison, je n'étais qu'un petit con à cette époque-là. Je te prenais pour une sacrée emmerdeuse.

- Je te prenais pour un cloporte arrogant.

Tous deux se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Dans le paisible silence qui suivit, Hermione recouvrit son sérieux, et d'un geste très naturel, elle pressa l'épaule de Malefoy :

- Tu peux être d'autant plus fier du chemin que tu as parcouru. Drago.

Le jeune homme se raidit, et tout en elle frissonna. Une fois encore, ils se dévisagèrent. Hermione n'aurait su définir cet instant, ni ce qui le ferait basculer. Tout dépendait de lui.

- Drago ? répéta-t-il.

Un sourire éclaira alors ses traits, et il éclata de rire, un fou rire gigantesque, franc, et étonnamment beau. Le reste suivit : Hermione se laissa tomber par terre sur la couverture, essuyant les larmes chaudes qui roulaient sur ses joues :

- Ne me rappelle jamais que je t'ai appelé par ce nom-là, dit-elle entre deux gloussements incontrôlés. Je l'ai toujours trouvé ridicule.

- Méfie-toi, le dragon risque de t'attaquer si tu le contraries.

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle attendit, mais Malefoy sourit et ne dit rien. Qu'avait-elle attendu, de toute façon ?

- Pour être honnête, reprit-il enfin d'un ton plus grave qui la surprit, je te trouvais brillante. Ça me rendait fou de rage de le reconnaître, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'enlever ça. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu trouvais à Weasley.

Il leva les mains au ciel :

- Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête, pensive. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils abordent un tel sujet. Compte tenu des questions qu'elle se posait… C'était étrange de parler de Ron avec Drago Malefoy.

- Il est drôle, attachant, dit-elle en s'efforçant de faire parler son cœur. Touchant dans sa maladresse, mais surtout bon, et incroyablement gentil…

- On dirait que tu parles d'un saint-bernard.

Elle rit. Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans ce sarcasme. Elle-même, elle avait du mal à retrouver ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses paroles.

- S'il te voyait là avec moi, il te casserait la gueule, dit-elle avec un sourire un tantinet inquiet. Et il appellerait Harry pour qu'il te fasse arrêter.

- Oui, parce qu'ils ne font jamais rien l'un sans l'autre, ces deux-là. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas…

Sans réfléchir, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Comme ça, juste pour plaisanter, mais elle se figea à l'instant où elle réalisait son geste. Il la rassura d'un regard, un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Et elle crut lire sur son visage un bonheur tranquille, car pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un l'avait frappé sans lui vouloir du mal. Juste par amitié. Etrange paradoxe.

- Et toi et Astoria, alors ? demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence, mais aussi avec une curiosité sincère.

Il se rembrunit. Comme une chape de plomb glacée tombée sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-elle, manœuvre de repli.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir, les sourcils froncés, évitant son regard. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler, chaque mot résonna comme une sentence :

- Mon mariage est la preuve la plus accablante de ma capitulation.

Hermione ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, ne le brusqua pas non plus, même si sa curiosité était piquée. Elle ne savait rien des relations de Malefoy avec sa femme et son fils. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse être prisonnier d'un mariage malheureux.

- Astoria est issue d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs, reprit Malefoy en concentrant son attention sur le lac en face d'eux. Les Greengrass. Elle a une sœur aînée qui était dans la même année que nous, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elle.

- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose… Delphine ?

- Daphnée. Pendant mes années à Poudlard, j'avais…disons que j'avais conscience de ma condition. J'étais le petit héritier des Malefoy, et je me suis comporté comme tel. Je suis sorti avec pas mal de filles, mais Daphnée et moi, nous savions qu'il y avait un accord implicite entre nos deux familles. Je savais qu'un jour, on nous marierait. J'ai profité de ma jeunesse sans vraiment m'en soucier. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Daphnée, et je n'ai pas cherché à la connaître. Ça s'est fait tout seul.

Malefoy marqua une pause. Il tentait de le dissimuler, mais ses mains tremblaient. Assailli par une époque et des émotions qu'il pensait révolues :

- Tous les ans, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, nous devenions un peu plus proches. Nous n'avons jamais traîné ensemble, ni partagé les mêmes amis, mais… Durant les rares moments où nous nous trouvions seuls tous les deux, je me sentais en communion avec elle. J'étais bien. Bien comme je ne l'ai plus jamais été depuis.

Malefoy se sentit mourir sous le poids d'une mélancolie qui n'avait jamais été aussi forte :

- Ce n'est qu'en sixième année que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour elle. Daphnée ne posait jamais de questions. Elle savait ce que j'étais et ce dans quoi ma famille était impliquée. Mais elle était la seule à… à laisser la guerre de côté, à la chasser, par sa simple présence. Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi j'étais tourmenté. Elle a seulement été là pour moi, et j'ai compris que je l'aimais, au-delà des mots.

Hermione écoutait chacune de ces paroles dans un silence troublé. C'était si intense et si beau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que tant d'émotions puissent irradier d'un seul corps. Qui plus est celui de Malefoy.

- Seulement, après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les choses sont devenues très différentes pour ma famille, reprit-il. Disgrâce n'était pas un mot assez fort. Les Greengrass sont une très vieille lignée, soucieuse de préserver son honneur. Mes parents et ceux de Daphnée ont à peine eu besoin de se concerter. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur fille aînée se compromettre avec le dernier né des Malefoy. Seulement, un accord avait été conclu. Ils me devaient une fiancée. Alors, ils m'ont donné Astoria.

Là, Malefoy dut s'interrompre. Hermione vit à la crispation de ses traits que ce n'était pas volontaire. C'en était tout simplement trop d'un coup. Trop de souvenirs, trop de rancœur à portée de ses lèvres.

- Daphnée était une fille obéissante, dit-il. A cette époque-là, j'étais…comme un chien fou. J'aurais été prêt à réduire le monde en pièces si ça avait pu soulager toutes ces choses que je ressentais. J'étais prêt aux décisions les plus extrêmes, je les provoquais, même. Je lui ai proposé de s'enfuir avec moi. Mais elle n'a pas voulu renier sa famille.

Il eut un rictus amer :

- Tout le contraire de moi. Je ne me suis pas résolu tout de suite. J'ai mené une guerre sans pitié à mes parents et aux Greengrass. Jusqu'à ce que Daphnée en vienne à me détester de nous faire tant souffrir, je crois… Quelques mois après la rupture de nos fiançailles, ses parents l'ont marié à un Sang-Mêlé, histoire de montrer leur ouverture d'esprit. Un parvenu du Ministère qui avait au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle.

Ses poings se contractèrent de rage, mais il ne le vit pas. Hermione, si.

- J'étais désespéré, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai capitulé. J'ai voulu lui faire du mal. Comme elle m'avait fait mal à moi. Je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'épouser sa sœur. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai épousé Astoria. Dans les premiers temps, j'ai cru que les choses ne se passeraient pas si mal. Astoria ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur. Presque des copies conformes… Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était pire, en fait. Je voyais Daphnée partout. Je la voyais et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle. Croiser Astoria a fini par devenir une torture de tous les instants. Faire l'amour avec elle, c'était comme embrasser un fantôme, une statue de marbre, parfaite et froide.

Hermione ne pouvait plus lâcher un seul mot de ces confessions si profondes, de cette confiance intime, gênante et chaude qui résonnait dans ces aveux.

- Astoria savait ce que je pensais, bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle a tout fait pour ressembler à sa sœur encore plus, pour se faire passer pour elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'attirer mon amour. Un seul regard sincère de ma part… Mais ça ne me faisait que plus mal. Encore aujourd'hui, _surtout_ aujourd'hui, chaque seconde passée avec Astoria me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu. Ce que j'aurais pu vivre. Et ce contre quoi je l'ai échangé.

Malefoy avala sa salive, plus que jamais conscient du monstre de culpabilité qui vivait dans son ventre :

- Bien sûr, si je l'ai épousée, c'était aussi pour obéir à mes parents. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore totalement sorti de leur sphère d'influence… J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a toujours appris à faire : j'ai été un bon fils. J'ai donné un héritier à la famille Malefoy, comme le voulait mon père. Et depuis que Scorpius est né, je n'ai plus jamais touché Astoria.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Tu dois me trouver cruel. Mais crois-moi. Elle est aussi vide qu'une…qu'une poupée ! Quant à Scorpius…

Il pressa une main impuissante devant ses yeux :

- Je suis un père indigne. Je ne supporte pas de le voir. Son existence même est une farce du destin qui me crie : « Tu t'es rendu ! ». C'est l'histoire de ma vie, ça. Une longue reddition. Et voilà que je recommence à m'apitoyer sur moi-même…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy se livre à ce point. Encore une fois, il l'avait prise au dépourvu. Comme dans le métro, il s'était ouvert à elle, désarmant de vulnérabilité. Il avait le don de la prendre en traître. Maudit Malefoy.

- Et tu n'as pas envisagé le divorce ? risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ricana :

- Dans notre milieu, ça ne se fait pas. Mais oui bien sûr, je pourrais. Mais pour aller où ? Je ne suis plus un ado en colère de dix-sept ans. J'ai beau les détester, sans ma famille, je ne suis rien.

- Tu as suffisamment d'argent pour prendre un nouveau départ tout seul…

- Mon père a de l'argent. Pas moi. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit gratte-papier du Ministère, qui n'a même pas obtenu son ASPIC, et je ne te parle même pas du salaire que je gagne. Non, si je tourne le dos à mon père, il me coupera les vivres, et je n'aurai nulle part où aller. Il le sait d'ailleurs. Ils le savent tous. Ils me donnent du « maître Malefoy » à tour de bras, mais tout le monde sait à quel point je suis tenu en laisse.

- Passe ton ASPIC alors.

- Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser les épaules :

- Passe ton ASPIC.

Et, dans sa bouche, cela semblait si simple et si naturel.

- Je…

- Moi aussi je te trouvais brillant, Malefoy. Un cloporte arrogant, mais brillant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nos rencontres exactement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, tous ces livres, toutes ces réflexions sur nos vies… Il faut bien que ça mène quelque part. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages toujours ta vie de la même façon, comme tu la voyais en mai.

- Et pourquoi ma vision aurait-elle changé ?

- Et bien…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et elle dit :

- Et bien, parce que nous avons parlé, voilà tout.

- Tu n'es pas ma psy, Granger.

- Non.

Spontanément, elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Je suis ton amie.

Malefoy demeura sans voix. Sans doute une première, pour un Malefoy.

- Mon amie ? demanda-t-il, comme pour être sûr.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu me considères de la même façon et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as toujours été un idiot, alors je m'en moque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu as ouvert les yeux, alors, si seulement tu pouvais voir… la personne merveilleusement bien que tu es devenu. Si seulement tu pouvais retrouver l'envie de te battre, de mettre à profit cette vie qui est la tienne… Si seulement tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux…

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. En face d'elle, Malefoy semblait capter chaque parole comme autant de coups de poings dans son quotidien, dans sa façon de voir la vie, sa vie, et cette jeune femme en face d'elle, cette ancienne ennemie… Lorsqu'elle se tut, il leva la main vers son visage, caressa sa joue du bout du doigt. Le monde semblait suspendu à ce geste hésitant. Il la regarda dans les yeux, y vit une sincérité sans faille, et cette force se propagea en lui, l'inonda de chaleur. Il se jeta dans cette onde bienfaisante. Il la prit par les épaules et la serra tout contre son cœur.


	7. Le Café

A 18h, Drago quitta son poste au service du Recensement et claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière. Cela faisait six semaines que ses nouveaux horaires surprenaient ses collègues, mais personne n'avait osé lui en toucher un mot. Drago découvrait un nouvel avantage à sa condition de paria de la société, un avantage qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait quitter plus tôt, on préférait le laisser faire plutôt que de se frotter à lui. La joie des pestiférés…

Son cynisme le fit sourire, avec moins d'amertume que d'habitude. Ces derniers temps, l'amertume avait eu tendance à disparaitre. Il enfila son manteau et, malgré la pluie battante, se dirigea vers le café où Granger l'attendait.

**XXX**

A 18h30, Hermione poussa la porte du café Moldu où elle avait traîné Malefoy lors de leur première prise de contact. Elle accueillit la chaleur avec un frisson de bien-être après l'humidité de la rue. Un frisson d'anticipation ?

Elle s'était préparée à partir du bureau depuis 17h30 déjà. Elle avait soigneusement empilé ses dossiers, contemplé l'aiguille des minutes rattraper lentement celle des heures. Sa secrétaire avait continué de lui transmettre des dossiers sans relever son air absent. Les notes s'étaient posées devant elle sans qu'elle les ouvre, car elles ne portaient pas l'écriture de Malefoy. Son esprit et son corps étaient monopolisés par la soirée à venir, par ce qui venait après, comme si elle y était déjà. Elle se projetait, et le monde autour d'elle ne comptait plus.

Lorsqu'enfin elle le vit, toutes ces rêveries n'eurent plus d'importance. La réalité était là, elle l'avait rattrapée. Il était là avec son sourire et ses cheveux trempés. Des milliers de mots se pressaient déjà contre ses lèvres, alors Hermione s'assit et lui rendit son sourire, espérant lui transmettre ces émotions, cette chaleur, cette intimité rayonnante qu'elle ressentait. Malefoy émanait la même chose, et elle le percevait, comme un frémissement délicieux et tout juste perceptible, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

**XXX**

A 22h15, Drago rentra chez lui. Il poussa la porte du grand hall de marbre vide, écouta l'écho de ses pas se réverbérer sur ce monde froid qui voulait l'emprisonner. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'emprisonnait plus. Il n'en avait plus le pouvoir. Drago distinguait son emprise autour de lui comme une étreinte fantomatique, un univers de caresses glacées et d'étreintes inextricables, qui ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre. Drago s'était dépouillé de ce poids qui pesait sur lui, de cette maison, de cette vie, comme on retire avec difficulté et dégoût les couches d'un vêtement trempé par la pluie. Il évoluait à présent, différent et indifférent, dans une demeure où il ne faisait que passer en attendant la lumière du jour. Le retour du monde. Le retour à sa véritable vie, à la vie. Le retour à elle.

Une forme enveloppée de blanc descendit les marches à sa rencontre. Encore un fantôme, un de plus. Astoria leva sur lui son regard transparent, deux perles nacrées qui cherchaient désespérément à le saisir, mais qui n'avaient plus la moindre emprise sur lui. Elles ne suscitaient plus rien. Ni douleur, ni haine, ni dégoût.

- Vous avez une maîtresse ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix de poupée.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Et il gravit les marches, sans plus se soucier d'elle, la laissant seule avec ce qui est peut-être le pire de tous les châtiments.

L'indifférence.

**XXX**

A 22h30, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle fut accueillie par la voix de Ron quelque part au bout de la maison, et par les sanglots discrets d'un enfant refusant de s'endormir.

- Où est maman ? demandait l'enfant.

- Elle arrive bientôt, mon cœur, répondait Ron.

Hermione traversa le couloir et rejoignit la chambre de son fils. Hugo tendit immédiatement les bras vers elle, et elle s'agenouilla pour se blottir contre lui. Ron s'écarta, la laissant à son chevet sans la regarder, sans lui adresser un seul mot. Elle l'entendit se redresser derrière elle et quitter la pièce.

Elle resta quelques instants, le temps de rassurer son enfant, de déposer un baiser sur ses joues rebondies, de réajuster ses draps. Elle serra sa petite main dans la sienne et l'abandonna au sommeil. Alors seulement elle revint dans la cuisine, elle déposa son sac, son manteau, ses chaussures, sous le regard impénétrable de Ron, avec le sentiment de se déshabiller jusqu'à être mise à nue. Elle évita de le regarder, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire. S'ils pouvaient éviter de discuter, ce serait mieux. Mais évidemment, Ron ne pouvait pas rester silencieux :

- Tu rentres encore tard ce soir.

- Je sais, oui. Je suis désolée.

- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Six semaines ?

Elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face :

- On travaille sur un gros dossier. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Combien de temps ça va durer ?

Hermione sentit le mensonge venir, et ne mentit pas. Elle ne dit rien. Elle voyait la petite pointe de douleur, l'inquiétude, à peine ébauchée, dans le regard de Ron.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal », s'exhorta-t-elle. « Je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? »

La culpabilité l'étouffa. Elle avait beau se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle s'en voulait pourtant. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Cette autre personne en elle, cette chose irrésistible qui la tentait, qui faisait battre son cœur de désir, cette chose savait déjà qu'elle cèderait le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et qu'elle s'assiérait dans ce café jusqu'à rentrer tard le soir.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rentrer si tard ? dit-elle.

Elle avait à peine conscience de ses paroles. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle utilisait l'attaque pour assurer sa défense.

« Comme Malefoy. »

Elle repoussa cette pensée, ce n'était pas le moment. Ron leva vers elle une main qui se voulait apaisante :

- Je sais que ton travail est important pour toi, et que tu as beaucoup de responsabilités. Je ne t'en blâme pas. Je comprends que tu sois sur une grosse affaire et que tu ne puisses pas faire autrement. Je voudrais juste qu'on puisse en parler, toi et moi. Pour apprendre à gérer ça. Pour se préparer convenablement. Ensemble.

Hermione secoua la tête :

- Je suis fatiguée, je…

- Bon sang, dis-moi juste combien de temps tu penses que ça va durer ! Que je puisse donner une explication aux petits ! Dis-moi en quoi ça consiste, dis-moi… Dis-moi quelque chose, que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe dans ta vie !

- Je doute que ça t'intéresse, vraiment.

- Tu es ma femme, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse.

- C'est beaucoup de paperasse administrative, beaucoup de négociations, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais à la boutique de George.

- Oh, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir un travail de la première importance comme toi.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire !

Ron s'était mis à hurler. Il devenait rouge sous ses yeux, et voilà, il réapparaissait. Le monstre de jalousie. Le monstre de peur, de manque de confiance en soi, d'estime de soi. Le monstre qui aspirait la vie des autres pour en nourrir sa rancœur. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne se doutait pas que Ron se faisait une si mauvaise image de son existence. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pendant un bref instant, cela lui causa de la peine, de l'inquiétude, et une forme très incisive de remords. Et puis la seconde d'après, elle songea à tout le processus qu'il faudrait pour le rassurer, et son sentiment devint colère :

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu ramènes tout à toi ! Tu es mal dans ta peau alors que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être ! Regarde autour de toi, tu as une belle vie, une belle famille ! Alors arrête de complexer, laisse-moi faire mon job, et trouve quelque chose à faire de ta vie si le tien ne te convient pas !

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« J'ai eu tort de dire ça », songea-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais elle ignora cette idée, comme elle choisissait d'ignorer le monde autour d'elle, de plus en plus. Sauf quand Malefoy était là. Sans lui, la réalité devenait vide.

**XXX**

A 18h30 le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent à nouveau au café à deux rues du Ministère. Ce lieu était devenu quelque chose pour eux. Ils n'auraient pas su définir exactement quoi. Juste un endroit familier, un cocon, un écrin de chaleur et de complicité. Ils pouvaient parler sans que personne ne les écoute, sans que rien ne leur rappelle leur vie extérieure. Sans que la réalité ne les rattrape.

Hermione sortit un livre de son sac, Drago un encrier, une plume et du parchemin. La jeune femme feuilleta le livre un moment, indexa une page, et avec un petit sourire malicieux, indiqua un paragraphe à son élève :

- Aujourd'hui, on travaille l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Oh pitié, Granger…

- Allez, allez, c'est une matière à part entière. Et je ne suis pas Flitwick. Je peux rendre l'Histoire passionnante, tu serais surpris.

- Je t'en prie, surprends-moi.

Il avait dit ça avec son sourire de loup. Elle adorait ça. Elle éclata de rire et ils se mirent au travail.

Cela faisait six semaines qu'ils travaillaient ainsi, régulièrement, consciencieusement, rattrapant les souvenirs et le temps jusqu'à une époque qu'ils pensaient révolus. Ils revivaient Poudlard ensemble, et ils le revivaient différemment. Dans ce nouveau Poudlard, ils étaient amis. Dans ce nouveau Poudlard, il n'y avait plus de maison, plus de sang pur ou non, plus de séparation. Rien que Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, et une confiance qui se tissait, se solidifiait, à mesure que l'espoir les innervait. Malefoy se préparait pour la session de Septembre en candidat libre. C'était un élève brillant, appliqué.

A travers l'étude, Hermione découvrait comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait le mental d'une autre personne. Elle voyait l'ingéniosité, la vivacité d'esprit, la motivation, l'humour grinçant, et le sérieux d'un homme qui a retrouvé l'envie de se battre. En face d'elle, Malefoy vivait. Et elle vivait en retour.

Vers 21h30 arriva le moment de se quitter, à regret. Ce moment arrivait toujours. Ils sortirent ensemble dans la fraîcheur inhabituelle de l'été, et marchèrent jusqu'au métro où leurs routes se sépareraient, ils le savaient. Voyant qu'elle frissonnait, Malefoy pressa doucement sa main sur son bras :

- Tu as froid ?

- Ça va aller. Je n'ai pas loin à aller.

Il acquiesça sans pour autant la lâcher, et ils continuèrent à marcher.

- Tu sais, hier soir, Astoria m'a demandé si j'avais une liaison, dit-il en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qu'évidemment, j'en avais une.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un pincement de culpabilité s'agita en elle, la conscience peut-être de se montrer cruelle, mais elle ne l'écouta pas :

- Si elle savait que tu la trompes avec un bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie…

Drago rit lui aussi.

- Ron aussi m'a posé des questions, reprit la jeune femme. Il trouve que je rentre trop tard.

- Il est temps qu'il se réveille, celui-là.

- Je crois qu'il se sent mal parce qu'il doit travailler pour son frère. Il pense que George le voit comme un employé, et pas comme son égal, comme l'était Fred.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Oui, je suppose. Enfin bref, il complexe, parce qu'il voit Harry devenu Auror, Ginny championne de Quidditch et maintenant journaliste, et moi qui travaille au Ministère… Je crois qu'il a l'impression d'avoir raté sa vie. De n'être bon qu'à changer les enfants et à faire la cuisine.

- C'est lui qui le pense, ou c'est toi ?

Hermione s'arrêta, surprise par cette pensée qui ne l'avait pas effleurée. C'était vrai. Etait-ce elle qui pensait cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je sais qu'en tout cas, il dépend financièrement de moi, et que ça ne lui plait pas. Comme une atteinte à sa virilité, ou ce genre de conneries…

- La virilité de Weasley…, fit Drago avec dédain.

Tous deux se regardèrent, et soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago par moquerie, et Hermione parce que le ton et l'expression de Malefoy l'avaient fait rire. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

- Tu es ignoble.

- A ton service.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé me remonter le moral.

- Ah bon, je dois te remonter le moral ? Je croyais que c'était toi la psy, et moi le cas désespéré ? Tu te rappelles, comme tu m'as supplié pour que je te laisse m'aider ?

Elle s'accrocha à lui, avec une bouderie amusée :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle.

- Si, c'est drôle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et son sourire accrocha le sien. Dieu qu'ils étaient bien, et Dieu que le monde semblait beau, vif, intéressant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient à deux pas de retourner à la nuit, de s'enfoncer dans ces souterrains putrides qui les éloigneraient l'un de l'autre, qui les ramèneraient à un monde sans saveur, un quotidien barbare, jusqu'au prochain interlude, la prochaine rencontre, toujours trop courte. Elles semblaient toujours de plus en plus courtes…

Drago entoura la taille de Granger de sa main sans défaire son étreinte, ses doigts qui avaient saisi son manteau sans réfléchir. De son autre main, il caressa son visage, une boucle perdue avec élégance sous la courbe de sa joue, le jeu que l'éclairage orangé dessinait sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait que ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il voulait la sentir contre lui encore un peu, encore un peu plus, ne pas l'abandonner encore une fois à la nuit.

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il.

Il prenait conscience de ses paroles à mesure qu'il les prononçait :

- C'est comme si je te voyais pour la toute première fois…

Alors, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassa Granger, et il fit ce que les Malefoy avaient toujours fait : il lui vola un petit peu d'elle-même, il lui vola un baiser, long, brûlant, électrisant, et sur ce baiser, le monde était suspendu.


	8. Contradictions

La petite note en papier virevolta quelques instants, décrivit deux trois cercles élégants au-dessus du bureau, puis se posa avec une grâce affectée, s'époussetant tel un cygne lissant ses plumes. Hermione tendit la main, s'en saisit, et déplia sans douceur l'origami ensorcelé. Dans une encre noire velours, l'écriture hautaine de Malefoy – car il trouvait le moyen d'être hautain, même en écrivant – avait tracé ces mots :

« Café, ce soir, 18 ? »

Hermione froissa la note entre ses mains et la jeta dans la corbeille. Elle rata son coup, l'envoyant rebondir à l'autre bout de la pièce, et la feuille de papier frétilla d'un air indigné.

Hermione soupira.

« Ne pense pas à ça, n'y pense pas… »

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle penser d'autre ? Depuis une semaine, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle faillit sauter au cou de sa secrétaire lorsque cette dernière lui apporta un nouveau dossier à traiter. Depuis quelques jours, elle se montrait particulièrement zélée vis-à-vis de ses dossiers.

Une demi-heure s'écoula dans une fausse application, Hermione s'efforçant d'oublier les tourments de son esprit en se plongeant dans les tourments des autres. Au département de la Justice magique, ce n'étaient pas les tourments qui manquaient.

On était mardi matin, il était 9h30, et Hermione en était déjà à son troisième café.

On était mardi matin, et une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le baiser.

Seigneur, le monde semblait ne plus tourner qu'autour de ça désormais. Et Hermione en voulait à Malefoy. Dieu qu'elle lui en voulait. Ce geste, ce baiser stupide, ça avait tout changé. Il avait transformé son monde. Sans la prévenir, Malefoy lui avait tout pris. Tout ce qui lui appartenait : sa vie, son quotidien, rien n'était plus pareil. Hermione ne voyait plus le monde qu'à travers le filtre de ce baiser qu'elle sentait encore brûler sur ses lèvres…

Dieu qu'elle lui en voulait.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en étouffant la rage qui bouillait en elle. Deux petits coups discrets à sa porte la firent sursauter :

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

« Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là… ? »

Malefoy était là. Debout, sur le pas de sa porte, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il portait son habituel costume noir, ajusté au millimètre près, et qui avait le don de faire ressortir la pâleur surnaturelle de sa peau. Ses yeux, aussi. Ils étaient posés sur elle, jouaient avec elle, avec cette douceur incisive dont lui seul était capable, cette lueur d'amusement qui frôlait la moquerie et l'amour, tout cela à la fois. C'en était trop. Ces yeux allaient la tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était trop hébétée pour se rendre compte que leurs rôles s'étaient inversés. Malefoy, lui, sourit, et elle lut de la réserve dans cette expression.

« Tu réfléchis trop. Arrête d'essayer de le déchiffrer comme un traité d'Arithmancie ».

« Je vois tellement d'émotions sur son visage que j'en ai la tête qui tourne… »

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard eut tout de même le mérite de lui rendre son sang-froid : les allées et venues incessantes du personnel du ministère, dans le couloir, juste derrière Malefoy.

- Tu n'as pas peur que les gens te voient ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Malefoy se retourna, jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et haussa les épaules :

- Avant, peut-être. Maintenant je m'en fous. J'ai autant le droit de me tenir là que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Quelque chose dans le cerveau d'Hermione eut encore le réflexe de noter à quel point il avait fait des progrès. A quel point c'était beau. Et puis elle le vit lui, magnifique, sûr de lui, presque intimidant dans ce costume noir, et soudain elle ne vit plus que ses lèvres, rouges, diaboliques, ce sourire désinvolte, insolent…

Elle se sentit partir à la dérive, et elle stoppa net le mouvement :

- J'ai du travail, je voudrais que tu évites de me déranger.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma note.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai du…

- Ni aux trois précédentes.

Sans demander la permission, il entra et s'appuya des mains sur son bureau. De cette façon, il emprisonnait son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, et elle le haït pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

- Malefoy, je…

- Je sais, j'ai compris, tu as du travail. Je veux juste te parler cinq minutes. Tu as cinq minutes, là ?

Hermione se recula et croisa les bras :

- Tu me laisses vraiment le choix ?

- Non, sourit-il. Si tu veux me virer, il faudra que tu appelles la sécurité. Et je doute que tu aies envie de m'attirer des ennuis, hein, Granger ?

Pendant un instant, cette réplique la fit horriblement penser au connard que Malefoy avait été à Poudlard, et elle en resta muette de stupéfaction. Puis il dit les mots que Connard Malefoy n'aurait jamais pu prononcer :

- Je sais ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. C'est depuis la semaine dernière. C'est ma faute. J'ai déconné, je le sais.

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il était gêné, comme s'il lui fallait trouver les mots justes. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, son visage, ses yeux, sa voix étaient imprégnés d'une horrible sincérité :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je le regrette. Je m'excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était dans la folie de l'instant, je… Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te mettre dans cette situation. Je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis. J'en ai déjà assez avec les miens. Mais tu vois, je crois que c'était juste…

Il soupira, se reprit :

- Tout allait tellement mal pour moi depuis tellement longtemps… Tu as été un peu…comme un rayon de Soleil, tu vois ? Mais je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il s'inclina vers elle, la força à le regarder dans les yeux, vraiment, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots terribles :

- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Granger. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber. Ne me laisse pas tomber parce que j'ai déconné encore une fois. C'est tout moi, ça, tu me connais. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Alors j'espère que tu vas arrêter d'ignorer mes notes, et arrêter de m'éviter… J'espère qu'on peut redevenir amis, comme avant, d'accord ? Tu es d'accord ?

Il ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

- J'ai besoin de ma professeur préférée…

A cet instant précis, et sans qu'elle comprenne d'où cet instinct lui venait, Hermione eut envie de lui crever un œil. Cet œil ignoble qui avait cligné pour elle. Et Malefoy, et ses paroles, et ses excuses à la con, qui venaient de balayer tout ce qu'ils avaient…

Elle perdit le cours de ses pensées. Elle l'interrompit net, lorsqu'elle comprit où cela la menait. Ou plutôt, c'était tout l'inverse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ressaisis-toi, ma fille, ressaisis-toi… »

En désespoir de cause, alors qu'elle n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié ce que Malefoy lui disait, elle acquiesça vivement. Il parut s'en réjouir :

- C'est réglé, alors ? Le café, 18h ?

- Oui, oui, c'est réglé.

Tout pour le faire sortir de son bureau, par pitié…

Il s'en alla enfin, et Hermione sentit la réalité se dégonfler comme un ballon percé. Son cœur semblait se contracter en elle, si fort, trop fort, il lui faisait mal, elle avait mal…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de gifler Malefoy en pleine figure, de lui hurler dessus, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer ?

Il avait raison, la situation était réglée. Il avait mis un terme à tous les doutes qui l'habitaient depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée.

Depuis une semaine, Hermione avait fui Malefoy, parce que chaque seconde lui rappelait leur baiser, et surtout, chaque seconde faisait résonner contre son crâne des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Des questions comme : « Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas d'une liaison ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne ressens pas ça pour lui ? Comment l'empêcher de recommencer, et que faire s'il recommence ? ». Elle avait angoissé, torturée au fond de son lit jusqu'à ne plus dormir, elle avait fui son bureau par des chemins détournés pour ne pas avoir à le croiser…

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait d'apposer un point final à toutes ces questions…

« Il a clarifié la situation. C'est parfait, ma fille. Tu n'as rien à lui faire comprendre, il a d'ores et déjà admis que c'était une erreur. »

« Mais justement ! Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie encore ?! »

Hermione serra les poings, très fort. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était de la rage ou de la peine.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens blessée… ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite part de moi voulait…que ce ne soit pas une erreur ?

Elle éclata en sanglots, mortifiée et terrassée, se sentant trahie par sa propre conscience, par ses désirs dont elle découvrait l'existence à présent qu'ils semblaient à jamais hors d'atteinte.

**XXX**

Le soir au café, il fallut bien faire face. Hermione ne comprenait pas très bien ce tourbillon qu'elle ressentait. Elle plaqua un sourire de plâtre sur son visage le temps de comprendre.

Pour occuper Malefoy, elle le plongea dans une matière qu'il aimait bien : les Potions, et elle le laissa se démêler avec ses dosages et ses équations. Cependant, Malefoy n'était pas dupe :

- Hey, dit-il. On a fait la paix, non ?

« Putain, il n'aurait pas pu rester con ? »

Elle sourit :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il la scruta attentivement pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un alien sortir de son front, puis il lui pressa le bras et acquiesça. Le soulagement qu'elle lisait dans son regard la révoltait.

« N'acquiesce pas comme ça, espèce d'imbécile ! », avait-elle envie de lui hurler. « Arrête de t'excuser et regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi comme tu m'as regardée cette nuit-là ! Arrête de dire que c'était une erreur, tu n'as pas le droit de réduire ainsi ce qu'on a vécu ! Regarde-moi, embrasse-moi, dis-moi que ce n'était pas une erreur ! »

Elle se leva en sursaut :

- Je dois y aller, articula-t-elle.

Elle prit son sac et s'enfuit vers la porte. Stupéfait, sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses affaires, Malefoy la poursuivit dans la rue :

- Attends ! Granger ! Granger, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Il n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper, mais elle ne le laissa pas la toucher :

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…

- Bon sang, Granger, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé…

- Je ne peux pas, je…

- Je ne peux pas passer cet examen sans toi. Je ne peux pas trouver la force de reconstruire ma vie si tu n'es pas avec moi pour m'aider, s'il te plait…

Ces yeux, cette voix…

- Je regrette d'avoir déconné, je te le jure. Je…

Hermione n'en supporta pas davantage. Hermione le fit taire : elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa aussi fort qu'elle le put, sans la moindre retenue, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ce fut bref et brutal. Elle le relâcha presque aussitôt, à bout de souffle, avec le sentiment d'un condamné à mort qui vient de gravir sa dernière marche vers l'échafaud. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle restait rivée au regard de Malefoy, qui dans sa surprise avait reculé, haletant lui aussi, incapable de parler. Dans ses yeux se déployait une énorme, une terrible, une totale incompréhension.


End file.
